Changing Destiny
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Everett and TJ are married during the show. There is no Emily Young, only Tamara. Follows the episodes only with a slight twist! TJ/Everett
1. Air Part One

AN: Ok so I was on my long train ride and thought of a brilliant idea! What if Everett never married Emily, but had always been married to TJ? I know brilliant right? So this will go through the show only as TJ and Everett are married and Everett more protective of TJ… plus my little munchkin Chastity will show up once we get there!*looks at Cassie* No I didn't get this idea from LEC. *sees incredulous look* Ok so I did, but hey, not even the same show!

Disclaimer: I own the idea to do this for SGU. The original idea came from my bestest friend ever, CASSIE! Woot!... and we all know who the characters belong to. *whispers* It's not me!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ stretched as she woke up. Everett was gone but in his place were a note and a flower from their garden outside the Icarus base. She smelled the flower and picked up the note.

_TJ, Had to go into work early. I will see you at lunch time. I love you, Everett_

TJ smiled as she read the simple note. Before Everett no one she dated had understood her job or the need for her to be on call 24/7/365. Everett had once told her the same thing. You must have to be in the military to understand the need for the crazy hours and demands. TJ stretched once again and got up for the day. She shower and changed into her military outfit and grabbed the letter she had to show Everett and headed for his office. She needed to talk to him.

She and Everett had moved into the base when he became Colonel. TJ loved the view and the minerals were helpful to the Stargate mission. She smiled at the people as she passed. She was Lieutenant Johansen, but she was also known as the Colonel's wife.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett sat at his desk, signing the last of the papers that he had found in a stack on his desk after the meeting with Telford and Camile. He had walked into that meeting with a headache and came out of it with a migraine. Reading the papers didn't help at all. He sat up as someone knocked on his door and came in. He smiled and leaned back in his chair, watching TJ come in. She smiled and handed him the letter, watching as he looked at the envelope before he pulled the papers out and read them. A large smile crossed his face.

"You got it!" he exclaimed. TJ smiled and watched as Everett stood up and moved around the desk to hug her. She buried her face in his neck and breathed in deeply. "When the Senator goes back, go with him" he said. TJ pulled away.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said. Everett sighed and leaned against his desk. TJ crossed her arms over her chest. In their five years of marriage not once had they been separated. She was not about to start now.

"This is a great opportunity for you. You can do so much more now that you got this scholarship" Everett said. TJ's response was cut off by a knock on the door. A young officer walked in and saluted his superiors. "At ease" Everett said. The soldier relaxed slightly.

"Sir, the Senator's ship is arriving now sir" he said. Everett pushed himself off his desk and smiled, grabbing TJ's hand in his own.

"Thank you soldier. Go on" Everett said in dismissal. The soldier saluted and left the room. Everett sighed and gently tugged on TJ's hand, pulling her along with him. "We can finish this discussion later" he said. TJ smiled and followed him through the halls of the off world base and out to meet the Senator. Everett looked around.

"Where the hell is Matt?" he muttered, low enough so only TJ could hear him. She looked around, but saw no signs of either Matt or Chloe. She smirked.

"Radio him" she said. Everett saw her smirk and knew immediately why she was smirking.

"Scott, this is Colonel Young, come in please? Our guests have arrived a few minutes early, Lieutenant. What's your position?" he radioed. TJ almost lost it laughing at that. There was no response from Matt. "Lieutenant. Drop whatever you're doing and get your ass up here" Everett commanded.

"I'm on my way, sir" Matt responded moments later and out of breath. Everett smirked as he faced the incoming ship and returned his radio to its rightful spot. TJ chuckled.

"We should do that more often" Everett mentioned as he watched the Senator get off the ship and Matt move to stand next to TJ. "Senator. It is my honour to welcome you to Icarus Base." Everett stepped forward and shook the Senator's hand. Senator Armstrong looked around for his daughter.

"Where is Chloe?" he asked. Suddenly a slightly breathless Chloe came outside and joined the group, her political smile firmly in place, not sparing a glance at Matt. TJ placed her hand over her mouth to cover her smile and laughter. Everett placed a hand on her back and rubbed small circles.

"Hi dad" she said hugging him. The senator hugged her back before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and stepping forward more. Everett saw the man behind the Senator and smiled.

"And you must be Mr. Wallace. Lieutenant Scott has been assigned to you" Everett said. Rush sighed.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked impatiently. TJ could feel Everett tense as he rubbed her back, but he nodded none the less, leading the way, his hand still resting on TJ's back.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ groaned as she hit the floor. She opened her eyes and hoisted herself onto her feet. Where was Everett? Where was she? This wasn't Earth. She noticed a soldier on the ground holding his arm. She rushed to his side and dropped to her knees.

"I need a medic!" another soldier yelled out. TJ looked in his direction.

"Over here" she responded. She needed to do one at a time and right now the man in front of her was first in line. "Can you move your fingers?" she asked. He shook his head slightly.

"No. I think my arm is broken" he responded. TJ nodded and gently laid his arm across his chest.

"OK, just hold your arm there and we'll put it in a sling, OK?" The soldier nodded and TJ moved on to the next injured person. She worked on him while listening to Matt direct the others away from the gate. The gate slowed down some and TJ let out a small sigh of relief. Suddenly Everett came flying through. She held her breath as she watched him land. She noticed Matt rushing towards him and she sighed. Matt could check him over while she finished up with her current patient.

"TJ!" Matt screamed. TJ shot up and headed over to Matt and Everett's side. She saw the blood and her heart sank.

"Is he ok?" Greer asked. TJ fought down the panic as she continued to look Everett over.

"Uh, I dunno" she answered honestly. She hoped that he was. She looked at Matt. "I need someplace to put him while he's unconscious so I can work on the others" she said. Matt nodded once and motioned for a soldier to follow her orders. Once the soldier came back and reported he found a room with a bed in it, TJ looked relieved. "Ok we have to carefully move him" she said. Greer and the soldier each took an end and TJ rushed ahead of them making sure she could set it up to make Everett more comfortable. Her hands shook, but she tried to stop them by keeping them busy. Once they had made it to the room and the men had placed Everett gently on the bed and watched as TJ stabilized him as best as possible. She sighed and stepped back once she had done everything possible and turned to the guys. "Let's go help the others" she said, casting one last look at Everett before pushing past them through the door. Greer and the soldier followed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ looked up as the vents shut off. She internally groaned. Not only was she a medic doing a doctor's job, but now the air vents were shutting off. She grabbed her radio.

"Lieutenant Scott, come in?" she said. Matt was not going to like this.

"Go ahead."

"We've got a problem. One of the air vents just shut down in here" she reported. She could almost hear Matt sigh.

"Copy that" he said. She put her radio back and finished the patient she was working on. All the others had been attended to and she wanted and needed to get back to Everett. She stood and Greer nodded at her as she passed by. She walked in the room and her breathing hitched. She was scared. She couldn't lose him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett smiled as he stood in the kitchen at home on Earth. TJ was cooking something and he had just gotten back from the base.

"Where are you going this time?" TJ asked without turning around. Everett smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. TJ leaned back against him as she continued cutting vegetables.

"Icarus Base. It's an off world base. I want you to come with me" he said. TJ looked up at his face. She smiled and kissed the side of his face.

"When do we leave?" she asked. Everett smiled. Suddenly his arms fell and he tried to reach the counter to hold himself up. "Everett? Everett?"

"Colonel? Everett?" TJ yelled. Everett opened his eyes briefly before he closed them and started seizing up. TJ felt the tears well in her eyes as she moved to keep his head stable. Chloe rushed in and looked at Everett.

"Oh my god" she said. She rushed over to Everett's side. "Isn't there anything you can do?" she asked tearfully. TJ shook her head, giving her time to clear her throat.

"He's having a seizure. There's nothing I can do" she whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"This may take a little more time, T.J. Hang in there" Matt said with a sigh. TJ's eyes filled with tears as she lay next to Everett. They didn't have much time left together. She sniffled as she heard another air vent shut down. She looked at Everett's unconscious body and ran her hand over his head, being careful of his wound.

"Copy" she said. Matt could hear the tears in her voice and knew that she was getting close to breaking. He hated not being able to help her, but right now the only person to do that was unconscious for the moment.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ watched Everett slowly make his way to her side. Everett had woken up an hour before and he refused to listen to TJ and stay in bed to get his health up. She knew arguing with him was pointless, so she made him use his gun as a cane. He sighed in relief as he sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He kissed he temple and left his lips in a lingering kiss. TJ grabbed one of his hands and squeezed them gently.

"I thought I lost you today" she whispered. Everett nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry for that" he said. TJ just nodded. Rush walked past them, not even noticing their presence. Everett smirked. "I'm going to knock him down a peg or two while we are trapped here" Everett said. TJ laughed. Greer and Matt walked past shooting the couple a smile.

"Glad you let him out. Telford deserved it" TJ said. Everett chuckled.

"Yes he did and I'm glad someone did it" he said. TJ smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We will get home won't we?" she asked softly. Everett sighed.

"I hope so" he whispered, tightening his grip on her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ok so that was chapter one, let me know what you thought please! And thank my resident SGU nut for fixing any mistakes!


	2. Air Part Two

AN: Ok so more people liked this than I thought! Woot! That makes me so happy! So, thank you all! Alright here we have Air part 2. Don't know what I'm going to do since I woke Everett up last chapter. Nevermind, reaming out Rush is always a good idea in my book! Bear with me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my internet and my resident SGU nut!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"In this case are five Ancient communication stones. They work over vast distances in real time. I brought these with us in the event we ended up somewhere out of range of normal communication" Rush said standing in front of everyone. Everett looked at him and stood up. TJ stood next to him, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't like where this was heading.

"So let's use them" the Senator said. Everett sighed and dropped his head. He already knew that since it was Rush, he had already used them.

"I already have. I have spoken with General O'Neill and I explained our situation clearly. In light of my knowledge and experience, he has placed me in charge" Rush explained. Everett and TJ's head snapped towards him.

"He did what?" Everett yelled. He knew Jack, hell he was best friends with Jack and there was no way O'Neill (with two Ls) was going to leave Rush in charge when both he and Lieutenant Scott were both alive and able to perform their duties. TJ stood next to Everett and placed her hand on his arm. He was still weak, if he didn't calm down he was likely to pass out.

"I want to talk to O'Neill" the Senator said. Everett stepped forward.

"Yes Rush, why don't you let Senator Armstrong and I speak with O'Neill" Everett said. The senator stepped forward to take the stones, when he clutched his side and crumpled to the floor in agony. Chloe and Matt both rushed to his side.

"Dad! Dad?" Chloe said trying to help. TJ was already rushing through the crowd of onlookers as Matt called out for her. She dropped to the floor and listened for breathing.

"Ok, he's still breathing" TJ said. First things first. She then lifted his shirt and revealed a purple bruise. Chloe gasped in shock and Matt put his hand gently on her back as silent support. "I saw him taking pills earlier. What were they?" she asked.

"Warfarin for his heart" Chloe responded, pulling the pill bottle out of her hand and handing it to TJ. The medic sighed and Everett's heart broke as he watched her trying to wrack her brain for some useful information.

"Well, blood thinners are the last thing he needs if he's bleeding internally" TJ commented. She put her hands over her face and tried to think. What could she do? She didn't have the training for this.

"Please, do something" Chloe begged. TJ looked up and back down at the Senator. Everett saw the pain in her eyes.

"Look, I told you - I'm just a medic" she responded. Chloe nodded, the tears choking her. Matt rubbed soothing circles on her back and TJ tried to work.

"Miss Johansen, please find adequate accommodation for the injured" Rush said, obviously annoyed that someone was ruining his moment. Everett glared at the man. TJ nodded and stood. Everett motioned for two soldiers to carry the Senator to the medical bay.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ sat alone in the quarters she and Everett had been assigned. Everett stood in the doorway and watched her. He had just gotten done yelling at Rush for being, well Rush and now he needed to comfort his wife.

"I can't be the doctor here Everett. I don't have the right training" TJ said rubbing her hands over her face. Everett moved farther in the room and sat down next to her, pulling her small body into his arms.

"I know, but you have to try. You have the most medical training out of all of us" he said soothingly. TJ nodded.

"I don't want to kill someone" she whispered, her face buried in his neck.

"You won't. I trust you. I know you can do this TJ. I love you" he said. TJ nodded.

"I love you too" she whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I'm doing it" Everett said. TJ paled. "I am in charge and I can't expect nor ask someone else here to do it. Scott, you take over when…" Everett stopped midsentence. He couldn't finish it. TJ's eyes filled with tears. She was going to lose her husband. She didn't want to think about it. Thankfully Scott was the only one there so when she let loose a few tears, he didn't comment.

"I can't allow you to do this sir" Matt said nodding his head in TJ's direction. Everett nodded once. He knew this was killing her, but she also knew what his duty was. If he could change anything he would so she wouldn't lose him. He was scared of losing her.

"Dad's not in his room" Chloe said as she rushed into the room. Everett and Matt exchanged looks.

"Greer, this is Scott, come in? Greer? Greer, do you read? Senator Armstrong is missing - he may be headed your way" Matt radioed to Greer. Everett, TJ, Matt and Chloe all rushed towards Greer and the open airlock.

"He's here and he's got a gun" Greer radioed. Chloe and Matt took off at a dead sprint, leaving Everett and TJ trailing behind.

"We are too late to stop him" Everett said. TJ nodded and they continued on their way. When they rounded the final corner and saw Matt and Chloe trying to open the door. When it wouldn't budge, Matt looked through the window and nodded at the Senator, who nodded back. He wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her away, holding her tightly to his chest. Chloe cried and beat against him, trying to get him to release her. When the Senator's hand dropped limply to his side, Chloe gave up the fight and curled herself into Matt's body. Matt sat them down and held her as she cried. As the tears stopped, rage overcame her.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked as Chloe pulled away and ran off. He jumped up and followed her, TJ and Everett slowly behind them. "A little help please?" he asked as TJ entered the room. TJ rushed to Chloe's side and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, relax. Hey, Chloe" she said. Chloe glared at her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, pushing TJ away. Everett hurried to TJ's side as she stumbled from the blow. "This is his fault" she yelled pointing at Rush. Everett almost wanted to agree with Chloe, but since he was in charge, he had to be the voice of reason.

"I'm sorry about your father Chloe" Everett started. Her eyes sought out his. He had been like a father figure while they were on the Icarus base and she had a feeling it would only increase now that her father was dead. "I truly am. He was a good man, and he certainly wouldn't have been my choice. I was getting ready to do it Chloe. I would never ask anyone else to give up their lives unless I had first. But you must realize that as much as we all want to blame Rush- none of this was his fault. Your father did it to save your life, to save TJ's and Matt's and mine and I will forever be grateful for that. Now you can blame Rush from far away, fine. I will for being stupid and not dialing back earth, but don't kill him. At least not yet. As much as I hate to say this, he and Eli maybe our only hope at getting back home" Everett coaxed. Chloe nodded, her tears of anger slowing. TJ noticed she was about ready to pass out, so she gently eased Chloe into a sitting position and held her as the tears of sadness fell once again. Rush stepped forward and squatted in front of her.

"Miss Armstrong. I know you don't wanna hear this just now, but ... but this ship ... this ship could be the most important discovery mankind has made since the Stargate itself" Rush said consolingly. Everett set his hand on Matt's chest to stop the younger man from beating Rush to a pulp. TJ glared at him. Everett sighed. He was going to have to have another talk with Rush. Fun.

"Scott, why don't you take Chloe to her quarters and make sure she's ok. Johansen why don't you go check on the others? I believe Rush and I need to have a… "chat"" Everett said. TJ and Matt smirked, but did as they were told to. "So Rush…"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Matt held Chloe as she talked about her father and about how she was going to miss him. He held her as she sobbed and as she sat there staring blankly. He needed to get back to Everett and his assignment, but he couldn't just leave Chloe alone right now. He loved her too much to do that. Once he got Chloe to sleep then he would go back to his post, but for now she was more important.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What the hell was that?" Greer asked. Everett and Matt shrugged, Rush seemed to be contemplating something big as usual and Eli looked scared.

"Is anyone near the observation deck?" Everett asked into the radio. TJ stood next to Chloe watching the stars and the galaxy. It was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Colonel, it looks like we've dropped out of F.T.L." TJ answered. Everett gazed at Rush waiting for the explanation he knew was coming.

"No, no. If I'm right, the Gate should begin to dial any moment. The ship has detected a Stargate on a planet within range that may have what we need" Rush said. The Stargate started spinning and Matt turned to Eli.

"Did you know that was what was going to happen?" he asked. Eli shook his head venomously. "Huh" Matt said turning his attention back to the gate.

"What? Why the hell are there even Stargates out here?" Everett asked as TJ came up to his side. He held one of her hands in his as Chloe made her way to Matt's side. He tucked her small body under one of his arms. TJ smiled at the sight.

"The Ancients sent out a number of unmanned ships ahead of this one. They're programmed to gather data, resources, then manufacture Stargates and deposit them on habitable worlds. Any relevant information is relayed back here to help plot the course." Everett looked at him blankly.

"You're telling me that the ship knows we're in trouble?" he asked. Rush nodded. Everett looked at the now open gate. "So, what we need to survive is on the other side of that wormhole?"

"I believe so, yes" Rush said. Everett sighed. He didn't want to send a team somewhere only to have them possibly die. They didn't know what was out there. Hell, they didn't know where there was!

"I guess there is only one way to find out" he says as he starts toward the gate. Matt, TJ, Greer, and Eli all stood in shock. Eli quickly regained his senses.

"Send the Kino!" he said, practically begging. Everett turned back and looked at him. He nodded once and watched Eli fly the camera like device into the wormhole.

"I'm getting readings over here" Park called out. TJ noticed something above one of the doors and stared at it, paying minimal attention to the conversation at hand. What was that? It looked like a clock or timer of some sort, but it was in Ancient numbers and she couldn't make out what it said.

"Everett, Rush" she yelled out gaining their attention. When the men looked at her, she pointed to the clock.

"Looks like our time might be limited" Rush said deciphering the numbers. Everett watched it for a few seconds.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"It's a countdown. Just over twelve hours left" Rush explained. Everett turned to face him.

"What happens then?" he asked. Rush turned his attention back to Everett.

"I suspect we jump back into F.T.L." he explained.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Good luck" Everett said as he watched the team go through the gate. TJ came up to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope sending Eli wasn't a mistake" he said softly. TJ nodded. It wasn't that he thought Eli couldn't do it, no he was more worried that something would happen to the kid. Although Matt would watch out for him, they seemed to be pretty close.

"He wanted to go and he can help" TJ said. Right now Everett needed to know he had made the right decision. TJ just needed to encourage him and he would gain his confidence back. "Now only if we could leave Rush behind" TJ joked slightly. A smile tugged at the corner of Everett's lips.

"That is a plan I could live with" he said smirking. TJ laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Wow. Ok so I had to throw the Chloe/Matt moment in there. It just came to me! Now, thanks for all of the support I've gotten! Let me know what you thought! Please review!

PS- my resident SGU nut was asleep when I wrote this, so if it seems a little AU or OOC, then blame her! :D


	3. Air Part Three

AN: Ok, so I have my resident SGU nut back with me! YAY! Anyway… this chapter I think is going to be pretty short because I want to mostly focus on TJ and Everett and since half the show takes place off Destiny, it won't be long. Sorry about that. Anyway, bear with me! Thanks for all the support. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my resident SGU nut (and I do babe! ;) )

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I'm going to offer Chloe to use a communication stone with me. I think she needs to tell her mother" Everett said. TJ stretched as she finished looking over the last patient. Everett was proud of her for taking on the roll of doctor so easily.

"I think that might help her" TJ responded. She was worried about her friend. Granted they hadn't known each other for years, but Chloe was just like her. Both were strong, fiercely independent women, who understood their man's jobs, but wished there was another way sometimes. Chloe had gotten more depressed after Matt went on to the planet.

"I will be back later then. Try not to make out with whoever inhabits my body" Everett said teasingly. TJ rolled her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back. "I'll be back soon" he said before he left. TJ looked after him, watching him limp off to meet up with Chloe.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett stood in the doorway, silently watching Chloe stare at something in her hands.

"I'm fine" she said without looking up. Everett smirked and hobbled in, sitting next to her.

"No you're not. Neither am I. Hell I don't think anyone here is" he started. "But thanks to him, we are all alive. What he did was worth a lot" Everett said. Chloe looked up at him and snorted.

"Everett, I've edited enough of my father's speeches to know what you're going to say" she said. Everett chuckled.

"You don't have a clue what I was going to say, because I don't" he said laughing. Chloe smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Everett smiled. Chloe was like the daughter he never had and it was killing him that she was hurting. "Well, I'm about to use one of the communication stones to report to my superiors on Earth, tell them our situation" he said. Chloe say up and faced him.

"I want to and need to tell her myself" she said. Everett smiled. This was the determined Chloe Armstrong he had grown to know and love.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Well this is strange" Everett said as he examined Telford's facial features on a black monitor screen. He looked down and saw "Telford" stitched on to his army fatigues.

"Really strange" Chloe said as she examined herself in the body of Doctor Mehta. Everett stood up and found a doctor staring at him. He wasn't used to being able to move without pain again.

"This is Colonel Young. I need to be put in a room with General O'Neill immediately" the doctor nodded and headed to fulfill his orders. "I'm gonna need you too" Everett called out. He turned to Chloe. "I need to talk to O'Neill. Can you do this alone?"

"Of course Everett, I was actually hoping I could anyway" Chloe said. Everett nodded once and followed the doctor back to the room where O'Neill was sitting.

"Colonel Young" he greeted. Everett saluted and Chloe stood next to him.

"This is Ms. Chloe Armstrong" he said. Jack smiled.

"You know, I had some of my favorite arguments with your father" Jack said. Chloe smiled slightly at the memory of her father.

"Does that mean you won some?" she asked. Jack and Everett chuckled slightly. Jack motioned for a soldier to come forward.

"Major Green'll be escorting you to see your mother. Please give her my condolences" Jack said. Chloe smiled slightly.

"Thank you" she said. She turned to Everett. Jack and the others watched as Everett smiled at her fatherly.

"Be safe. I don't want Matt to come after me for letting you do this" Everett warned. She smiled and hugged him.

"I will. Promise" she said grinning. Everett nodded and watched as she and Major Green left. He turned his attention back to O'Neill.

"So, how is it going out there, really?" Jack asked.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ stood in paralyzed fear as she saw Everett on the floor in pain.

"What the hell did he do to himself Johansen?" Everett asked. TJ started breathing again and rushed to his side.

"He's got cracked ribs, more bruises than I can count and a concussion that resulted in neurapraxia, sir" she said. Telford groaned as TJ sat him up and leaned him against the wall. She noticed Chloe standing close by, watching. "Chloe?" she asked.

"Doctor Mehta" she responded. TJ nodded. She struggled trying to get Telford back to his feet.

"A little help here?" TJ asked. Mehta shook her head and moved quickly helping Telford to his feet. As they helped him down the hallway, Telford takes in the empty hallways. TJ saw the question in his eyes and before he had a chance to ask, TJ answered. "Able bodies are searching the ship for anything that might have CO2 sequestration properties, and the rest are in crew quarters."

"Right" Telford said. TJ smirked, he had no idea what she just said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ stood in shock and fright as Telford continued to push her husband's body to the breaking point. And she thought Everett was hard headed.

"Let's keep moving. I wanna see more" Telford ordered TJ. She looked at him in exasperation.

"Sir, Colonel Young's body needs time to recover" she said, trying to keep her diplomacy. Right now she just wanted to call him an idiot and tie him to a chair. Neither would go over well.

"Give me something for the pain" he ordered. TJ rolled her eyes. Pain meds were not going to help Everett's body heal.

"The body feels pain for a reason. I would rather not mask it" she said. Telford looked at her.

"Just do it, Lieutenant. From the sound of things, you need my help here" he said. TJ nodded once and followed him back to Everett's and her quarters. She pulled out an injection and waited for him to get comfortable before she gave him the shot and bandaged it up.

"What did you ..." he asked right before he passed out. TJ calmly put her supplies back and watched Mehta hover over Telford.

"What did you give to him?" Mehta demanded as TJ lifted Telford's feet up on the bed so he was completely laying on it.

"A strong sedative - which we are desperately short on and I should not have had to use - just so that Colonel Young can return to a body in working condition" TJ replied. Mehta gasped.

"You are out of line, Lieutenant."

"Disregarding the health of another human being is out of line. I am well within my rights as ranking medical officer as well as that being my husband's body. I will not let Colonel Telford kill my husband. He'll be out an hour or two. I have other patients to attend to" TJ said grabbing her bag and leaving. Mehta looked at her in shock, but didn't move to follow.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett groaned as he woke up, TJ sitting next to him, watching him. He smiled at her and started to sit up, groaning even more at the pain.

"Why do I feel like I've been drugged?" TJ smirked, helping him into a sitting position.

"Because I drugged Telford to keep you alive. That man pissed me off today" she replied. Everett nodded. With her help he stood up and grabbed his rifle, using it as his crutch again.

"Sounds like Telford" he replied. "Now, let's go see what's going on" he said leading the way out of the room and down the halls, TJ following next to him. As they entered the gateroom, Young sees the Stargate operational and Rush standing there. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, we've had a lovely day at the beach. How about you?" Rush said sarcastically. Suddenly two soldiers brought Franklin through the gate. TJ rushed to his side and ordered them to take him to his quarters. She grabbed Chloe and followed after them. Everett watched as she took charge before his attention focused back on Rush and the Stargate.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chloe held up a flashlight for TJ as the medic worked to remove the bullet from Franklin. TJ looked up and caught the pale, scared look on Chloe's face.

"He will be alright" she said. Chloe looked down.

"I hope so" she whispered. TJ shot her a sympathetic glance before continuing her work. Chloe sighed and watched TJ work hoping to learn something so she could be of more help later on.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Sorry sir" James said as she and her men came back through the Stargate. Everett sighed and shook his head, the pain in his eyes recognizable.

"You did your best. That's all I ask" he said. James hesitated, but nodded and headed off. Everett sighed again. Not only was he going to lose three of his best men, but there might be no hope for anyone on the ship if they didn't get the materials. This was a part of the job he hated. How was he supposed to tell everyone that they failed? Again?

"Less than one minute" Rush said somberly. Young dropped his head.

"I see them! And they've got the lime!" Eli yelled into the radio. Young sucked in a breath. "They won't be able to make it though!" Rush and Everett shared a look. Rush took control of the radio as the forty second mark was called out.

"Eli, I want you to stick your arm into the event horizon of the puddle" Rush said urgently. Everett looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Too much sun there Rush?" Everett asked sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Eli asked. Rush hesitated momentarily.

"I'm betting there's some kind of safety protocol that prevents something getting cut off halfway through. Eli, do it now!" Rush said into the radio. Everett looked at him.

"And what if there isn't?" he asked. Rush looked at him and turned back to the Stargate.

"Five, four, three, two, one." The room sat in anticipation, TJ coming up to Everett's side and placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled sadly at her, wondering if it worked. Suddenly all three men came crashing through the Stargate and fell to the floor. Everett's posture slouched as he breathed a sigh of relief. He and TJ rushed to Scott's side as he started coughing.

"Scott, look at me. Lieutenant, look at me. Look at me! Look at me" Everett ordered as TJ looked him over. When Matt's eyes met Everett's, Everett smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

"Good job Matt" he said. Matt smiled and sighed, his coughing fit subsided. His smile grew wider as Chloe launched herself at him and he held her tightly. TJ smiled and backed away with Everett. They would let them have their moment.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ laid her head on Everett's chest. They had finally gotten to bed and TJ just laid there. She couldn't sleep. She had been having small shooting pains in her abdomen ever since she had been thrown through the Stargate. She curled into a ball next to Everett. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and the pain eased. She was scared, but she had to be strong for Everett, for Chloe, for everyone.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so that was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be! Now I've started hinting at something big. Next chapter it will be revealed! Woot! Alright thanks for reading now please review!


	4. Darkness

AN: Ok so here we are with Darkness. The visit with Emily doesn't happen, but that's because Emily never exists. Don't know quite what I'm doing for this chapter, but I do know the surprise will be revealed! And Everett will find out! Woot! Ok… on to the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my resident SGU nut! :D

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ sat on the bed she shared with Everett and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it. She had figured out what the small pains were and she was scared. She didn't have either the equipment or experience for a baby. She placed her hands on her stomach. She was going to have to tell Everett and she wasn't looking forward to that.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"We did some calculations based on our estimates of the water depth and tank dimensions ..." Brody started. A bowl of 'mush' was handed to each member. TJ looked at the contents as she sat next to Everett, who mixed his up a bit. TJ idly wondered if the food was good for her changing body.

"And the winner is?" Everett asked sarcastically. TJ smirked as she ate, Everett's hand resting on her knee under the table.

"Ninety-one forty-six liters" Eli replied. Everett nodded.

"Well, it wouldn't fill a back yard swimming pool" he muttered, trying to determine how much their rationing could be eased. "We could all use a shower" he said giving a pointed look at Matt and Eli. The room fell into laugher as they tried to defend themselves. Everett shook his head at their antics and smiled.

"OK, folks. Let's have a better day than yesterday. Thank you" he said in dismissal. The others filed out of the room while TJ ate some of her soup. Everett smiled at her before watching Rush take his ration and sit down across from them. One of TJ's hands fell to Everett's leg to keep him from jumping up and beating the crap out of the good doctor. "I ordered you here twenty minutes ago."

"I've been working - throughout the night, actually - trying to find out why our power reserves are so low. I'm quite concerned, and so should you be" Rush said downing his ration. Everett stared at him hard and waited for him to continue. TJ watched the two in worry, hoping Rush wouldn't piss Everett off too badly.

"How bad is it?" TJ finally asked. Rushed finished up his soup and handed the bowl to Becker.

"I haven't been able to access any of the main systems yet, so I don't know" Rush yelled at her. Everett tensed and it took all TJ had to keep him seated.

"Don't you dare take your anger out on her again. Am I making myself clear?" Everett asked through gritted teeth. TJ ran her hand over his tense shoulders trying to get him to relax.

"Yes sir" Rush said sarcastically. The lights flickered and Rush groaned standing up. He leaned over and pointed his finger in Everett's face. "Could you please stop people running around, activating every bloody system they can get their hands on?" Everett nodded.

"I will." Rush nodded and quickly left the room. "That man is a lot of work" he muttered to himself. Everett's shoulders dropped and he took in TJ's tired and worn face. "Are you doing ok?" he asked. TJ smiled at him.

"I'm ok, but I need to talk to you" she said. Everett nodded and gave her his full attention, but was soon interrupted when the next group came in. He groaned. "It's ok, we can talk later" she said assuringly. Everett gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Later" he said. TJ smiled and watched as Everett once again took over his position as commander of the ship. "Rush says the power reserves are dwindling" he reported.

"What do you want us to do? The man likes to work alone" Volker said. Everett looked down. Volker was right.

"We help him. It could be that Rush is just starting the fire so he can put it out, or it could be that he's so far ahead of us, he can see problems that none of us can see, but either way we need to get in there and help" he said.

"Well, with the way Rush's been treated, you can hardly blame him for wanting to work alone can you?" Camile asked. TJ rolled her eyes.

"It's pretty hard not to blame him, considering" she said. Everett smirked as TJ spoke up. She looked around at everyone else's face and the only one not convinced was Camile. "I mean, we could have been back on Earth, back home, but Rush was so determined to dial the ninth cheveron that we ended up stuck on this ship" she explained. Camile's face remained impassive.

"Well, we're stuck with Rush for now. Scott is checking out the other shuttle, seeing if it's operational. TJ, Greer, you two join him when we're done here, so off you go. Dismissed." Everyone filed out of the room, TJ and Greer waited while Everett and Camile discussed Senator Armstrong's body.

"You alright Lieutenant?" Greer asked watching TJ. TJ shot him a small smile.

"Fine, just thinking" she responded. Greer smiled at her. Everett smiled as he walked back to her and Greer. Greer saluted him and moved to wait for TJ outside in the hall. Everett set his hands on her shoulders.

"Please be careful out there" he said. TJ smiled and moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck and kissed him gently before standing on her tiptoes.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Everett standing alone to process the words.

"Colonel Young sir, what's my assignment?" Becker asked, bringing Everett out of his thoughts.

"Recipes, Becker. For the love of God, recipes!" he called out as he walked out of the room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Turn it off" Everett said. He had just watched Riley bring a flashlight with dead batteries back to life. It was incredible, but he had to watch as the young scientist's face fell. "Rush says we have power issues, but as soon as he gives the go-ahead, you kids can go crazy. For now, help me pass the word to stop pushing buttons." He turned and walked away, hating seeing the disappointment in Riley's face.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Everyone is holding off their work until you've given the green light" Everett said as he limped in. He was focused on TJ's words playing through his mind. He was going to be a dad.

"Thank you" Rush said snippily. Everett sighed. He had to have this talk with Rush now so he and TJ could spend some time talking tonight.

"Look, I want you to know that I'm well aware that in the field of Ancient technology, you're pretty much - and any other subject I can think of - you're the best I've got. But we can't be working at cross-purposes" Everett explained. Rush snorted.

"All I ask is that you check with me before issuing orders" Rush said, not even looking at Everett. He stared at Rush in shock for a few moments before he snorted.

"Check with you? No, see, you've got it backwards. If you're doing something, I wanna know what it is, and this is not a request. If there is an issue that affects everybody on this ship, like we're running out of power ..." Everett explained. Rush shot him a look.

"I think I already told you that one" he snipped. Everett held back the groan. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, picturing TJ and their baby.

"I'm not here to snipe your back or piss you off, but if we're gonna be on this ship for any length of time, we need to be on the same page. Now, who can I bring in to help?" Rush looked at him like he was nuts.

"Honestly? It may take longer than we've got to bring someone else up to speed" Rush said. Everett smirked and slapped his hand down on the consol to show he had made the final decision.

"Volker it is!" Everett said before turning on his heels and walking out of the room. "You can tell him to sit on his hands if you want to" he said before leaving the room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett sat at his desk and stared at a piece of paper. He was trying to read it, but his mind kept wandering. He didn't want to raise their child on this ship, but as long as he or she was protected and loved, then Everett was happy. He looked up when he saw movement in his peripheral vision.

"You - you've gotta be kidding me" Everett said muttering.

"Oh no" Volker said. Everett sighed and dropped his head. That man could not make things easy for him could he?

"That man is a lot of work" he muttered as he pushed his chair back and stood. Rush was going to hear it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You arrogant son of a bitch! They needed to try things to get back home before we die because someone dialed the ninth cheveron instead of Earth because of NOTHING!" Everett yelled. He and Rush were at it, again. Rush rolled his eyes.

"It was simply a better option…" he started. Everett reeled his arm back and let it fly into his jaw. Everett heard a sickening crack and smirked.

"Because of you my wife and unborn child are stuck on this damned ship" Everett yelled as Rush fell to his knees. Everett looked down at him before grabbing his radio. "TJ, Rush needs a medic in the Gateroom" he said before turning on his heels and leaving.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Eli, since these two incompetent scientists can't figure out how to get the ship working again, what are you doing?" he asked, turning his furious gaze from Volker and Brody to a curious gaze on Eli.

"I put a Kino in a search mode and sent it into unpressurised areas of the ship, looking for an active console somewhere. Nothing yet. Also, I was looking into if there's any way we could integrate the shuttle's power with the ship's system ..."

"So you are trying to work the problem?" Everett asked, his gaze hardening as he turned his stare back to the two scientists.

"Yes sir" Eli responded.

"Does the computer-hacking drop-out have to save our asses or are you gonna get your heads out of yours?" Everett asked. He watched as the two scrambled so they didn't feel the same wrath Rush did a bit ago. Everett smiled at Eli. "Sorry about that" he said. Eli smiled.

"It's cool" he replied. Everett smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to be gone for a few hours to report this mess. Yank me back if you need me" Everett responded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett walked out of the room to a waiting Peterson. Peterson looked down at his watch and back up.

"That didn't take long" he commented. Everett chuckled humorously.

"Doesn't take very long to say, "We're screwed."" Everett said. Peterson looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, sir. Wish there was something we could do" he said as he and Everett walked back towards where the stones were. Everett sighed thinking of his small family stuck on the ship.

"Me too Peterson, me too."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Sir, I understand that you gave me a direct order, and I respectfully suggest it would be a complete waste of time" Scott said as Everett came back to his body. He shook his head.

"What would be a waste of time?" he asked. TJ sighed and turned around as Matt tried to divert Everett from the topic he entered.

"Well Telford wanted me to do something" Matt said. TJ laughed at his poor excuse.

"What the hell was Telford just ordering you to do?" Everett demanded. Matt sighed and looked at the floor. "Matt."

"Use the communication stones to report that you need to be replaced" Matt said. Everett sighed and nodded, dropping into a nearby seat.

"Well, he's probably right about that."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett headed toward his and TJ's quarters. As he walked down the hallway and pulled his gun as he saw something in the darkness.

"Don't shoot! It's just me!" Eli's voice called out. Everett frowned as Eli and Riley came out from around the corner and into the light, seeing the KINO flying next to them. He put his gun back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Took a wrong turn!"

"Wrong turn, really? You're gonna stick to that story?" Eli asked as he saw TJ walking out of their room. The two shrunk when they realized they were caught red handed. "We're gonna pass very close to a gas giant in a few minutes. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. We're short on radios. Help me spread the word. Go. Help. Now" Everett ordered. Both men nodded and ran off as TJ walked closer. Neither one looked her in the eyes.

"What was that?" she asked as Everett wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Come on, we are going to pass by a gas giant soon. I figured it might be cool to see" he said. TJ smiled.

"I'd love to see it" she said. As they passed by a hallway, a group of people were sitting with their backs against the wall.

"No-no, no. I need everyone away from the walls. Away from the walls. The turbulence could break your back" Everett said making sure everyone complied. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He and TJ pressed on to the shuttle. He held TJ in his arms as the shaking started. She looked out the window in awe.

"I'm so happy TJ, you have no idea" he whispered in her ear, his hand sliding down to cover her stomach. TJ let tears spring to her eyes. They would be a family and Everett would protect them both with his life.

"Shit, our trajectory has changed" Rush muttered. Matt looked at the screen. This was so not good.

"Changed?" TJ asked from Everett's arms. Matt looked over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Rush?" When Rush didn't answer, he looked over at Matt, his hold on TJ and the baby tightening in fear. "Lieutenant, what the hell's he talking about?"

"Well sir, we are headed for the sun" Matt answered. TJ's heart fell to the pit of her stomach as Everett's shoulders dropped. They were totally screwed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so there you have it… a little change in the timeline but I think it works! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought Cassie's flame policy still stands! Thanks for reading now please review!


	5. Light

AN: So hello again my loyal readers!... Or… well soon to be ex loyal readers! What I'm about to do will get me killed, but just remember if you kill me I won't be able to update again, sooooooo…. *hides* Sorry!

Disclaimer: I only own my very pissed off SGU nut who is going to kill me for last chapter and this chapter!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Are we all here?" Everett asked Matt as he and TJ descended the stairs. Her stomach was slowly expanding, but it wasn't too noticeable under her uniform. Matt nodded. Everett grabbed one of TJ's hands in his and cleared his throat. "If I could have your attention? You've all heard about our situation. It sucks. I'm going to repeat the facts so that we are all clear. In just over a day, this ship will fly into a star. Now, we have no power to change its course. We have no idea how to steer the ship. Even if we did, we are having another bad day." TJ smirked at his wording. Matt covered his laugh with a cough.

"No shit" Spencer mumbled loud enough for the room to hear. Everett looked down, a smile on his face. He needed to gain his Dr. Jackson diplomatic tactics back. He cleared his throat once more and looked up around the room. His hand still firmly grasped in TJ's.

"So here's what we're gonna do. We have a working shuttle. We think there are three planets out there that might be habitable. Now, we think ... we believe that it's no coincidence that Destiny dropped out of F.T.L. in this solar system, to give us a chance. Now, once we know for sure that there is a planet out there for us, we are going to have a lottery. We will draw the names of fifteen people." Brody stepped forward through the thick crowd.

"The shuttle can hold twice that many" he exclaimed. TJ sighed and stepped closer to Everett. She knew this was hard for him and he wanted to pack the shuttled full but he couldn't. She had stayed up with him helping him decide what to do.

"Not once it's been loaded up with supplies. Besides, there's only life support for seventeen, max" she explained. The murmurs from everyone were loud. Everett's heart broke when he saw the scared look on everyone's faces.

"You said fifteen" Rush said questioningly. Everett nodded.

"I will be choosing two of the people myself - two people with the necessary skills to fly the shuttle and survive on the planet. I'll be taking my name out of the lottery. Anyone who wants to join me, keep talking" Everett said. TJ looked at him. He failed to mention that part. "We're still several hours away from knowing if the first two are even habitable, so I suggest you all go back to your quarters and wait it out. That's all I have for now." Everett turned and pulled TJ along with him back to their room. He pulled her down on the bed with him and held her, stroking their baby softly.

"Who are you picking?" she asked softly. Everett sighed. She wasn't going to like what he had to say next.

"You and Matt" he responded. TJ sat up and pulled away.

"No" she said adamantly. Everett sat up next to her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he questioned. TJ sighed and pushed loose strands of hair behind her ears. "TJ?"

"If you are going to die, I don't want to live without you. I want to be here with you, that is why I will not get on that shuttle" she said. Everett's eyes teared up as he listened to her. He honestly didn't want to let her go, but he couldn't be selfish. He wanted to save her and knew the others needed a medic. "Choose Greer and Matt. Both are qualified to handle these situations. Greer can be a good medic when needed. They will be fine" she argued.

"Fine, but your name stays in the lottery" Everett said as he lifted the papers in one hand. TJ shook her head.

"No, your name isn't in there so neither will mine" she said. Everett's heart broke. He honestly didn't know what to do. He needed her safe and protected, but she refused to leave his side. He glanced down at the baby. "We are staying Everett. All three of us are staying on this ship" she said. Everett let the tears flow. He was worried if he was making the right choice or not. He was worried about dying. He was losing his self control fast and was very glad for TJ. She pulled his head to her and kissed him. He held her tightly and breathed in her scent as she held him. It was going to be a long day.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett had laid TJ across the bed as soon as she had fallen asleep. He wouldn't be happy with what he did, but he had to. Camile knocked softly and came inside, carefully avoiding TJ.

"What?" he asked as he looked over some paperwork, making sure everyone's name was in the lottery.

"You should pick everyone who goes on that shuttle. It's the responsible thing to do ... and you should include yourself. If they're going to survive, they'll need leadership" she said. Everett glanced at TJ to make sure she was sleeping.

"You're the H.R. lady, I'm guessing" Everett said sarcastically. Camile rolled her eyes.

"I am not above that. I would want you to consider me, yes. I would want you to consider everyone who could contribute to their survival. I think you should do your job and make the choices you need to make. It wouldn't be fair to send all the wrong people" she said. Everett grabbed the stack of papers, civilian and military names alike, and held them up angrily.

"These are all the wrong people. We are all the wrong people" he said furious. Camile didn't even flinch. She had seriously considered this. "Wow" he breathed setting the papers down. "OK. OK. Who goes? I mean, other than you and me, I mean, or haven't you given it much thought?" he asked knowing full well what her answer was going to be.

"We can come up with a shortlist; factor in skills and strengths to increase their chances of surviving. Take age and sex into consideration ..." she said. Everett shook his head in disbelief.

"How about just the people we like?" he asked standing. Camile took a step back to give him personal space. "Get out Camile" he ordered.

"Hand-picking just two of them is a cop-out and you know it. The responsible thing to do is ..."

"Leave or I'm taking you name out of the lottery. Hell I may just do it anyway" Everett said picking up the pile and leafing through the papers. She set her hand on his and sighed.

"Please don't" she whispered. Everett hated her with every bone in his body, but he still couldn't bring himself to not feel sympathetic for everyone on this ship, Rush included. He nodded once and watched her leave the room.

"She's a lot of work" he muttered before sitting back down at his desk. He had a few last minute things to take care of before the lottery.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett rushed into the Gateroom, walking at a brisk pace over to Rush.

"I'm sorry, you radioed me?" Everett asked. Rush nodded, not once needing to ask what Everett was busy doing. He honestly didn't want to know.

"Ah, yes. Um, the first planet is too cold - frozen methane. The second is too hot. The third ... well, that happens to be behind the star at the moment, too far away to determine habitability."

"When will we know?" Everett asked. Rush shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have any choice. We're gonna have to launch the shuttle before we can get close enough. The odds are good, though. Its orbit is in between the other two - the Goldilocks Zone, they call it."

"Not too hot and not too cold" Everett muttered. Rush nodded.

"Just right" he commented. Both men stood staring at the consol hoping something would change. It didn't. Everett sighed and clapped Rush on the shoulder and held out his hand. Rush shook it and both men knew this was their only goodbye.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"The names of every person in this room are written down on one of these pieces of paper. I have chosen to exclude myself. If anyone else feels the same way, now would be the time to speak up." TJ stared at him in shock. He didn't take her name out and wouldn't. Her anger slowly started to boil. He shot her an apologetic look. "If your name is chosen, you are to go directly up these stairs to the shuttle Lieutenant Scott has pilot training, and T.J.'s skills as a medic will be essential on the planet." He could feel the emotions building as he looked at TJ. She stared at him in shock. "Excuse me for a moment" Everett said as he pulled TJ up the stairs towards the shuttle.

"Everett" she pleaded. Her voice cracked with emotions. He pulled her to him and kissed him with all his might, his hands resting on their baby.

"No, I need to know you are safe and alive and our baby will have a chance to grow up and be happy. I'm sorry TJ, but I'm being selfish" he said. TJ looked at him, the tears streaming down her face. He pushed her away gently. "Go. I love you always and forever. And tell munchkin I love him or her too and Daddy's last thoughts were of you two." Without a glance he turned and walked away. TJ sobbed as she moved to her position, Matt already waiting. His heart went out to both of them. On her seat was an envelope. She picked it up and opened it.

_My dearest TJ and our baby,_

_I'm sorry._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Airman Becker."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I had to do this in hopes you were safe and protected. I know right now you are either wanting to kill me or crying your eyes out. I hope it's the first because I hate to see you cry._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"David Walters."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I will always remember that when it rained you loved to go outside and depending on your mood we would take a walk and you would cry, or we would go dance in the rain. I will forever miss that._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Camile Wray. Sergeant Greer."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Baby, your mommy is a very special person. She is so strong and independent and determined, much like I hope you will be. I'm sorry I never got to meet you, but one day far far far into the future we will._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Doctor Park. Mr. Brody."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I hope that where ever you are now you are happy and well taken care of. I hope your mommy has found love again and has shown you what love is. I hope someday you will find your own love and be as happy as your mommy and I are._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Sergeant Riley. Doctor Rush."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I know you both are well taken care of and that Matt is looking after you. I hope where ever you landed wasn't too bad. I hope you have hopes and dreams and an imagination for anything._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"And Doctor Boone."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I love you both with everything in me and I want you to know I'm sorry this was how things turned out. I wouldn't change going against your wishes though for anything. I needed to know you would be alright. All my love forever and ever, Everett J Young (aka Daddy)_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett dried his eyes as he realized TJ would be reading his letter and would almost be done with it by the time everyone was settled. He hoped Matt could secure the back hatch before TJ tried to get out. Just then his radio chirped.

"This is Scott. Everyone's aboard. Rear hatch is secure."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ sobbed openly as she clutched the note in her hand. She was furious, scared, saddened, and grieving. She couldn't leave him. She cried a bit harder as Matt said the back hatch was secure.

"Give yourself a sixty second countdown, Lieutenant. Some of us would like to see you off." Matt looked over at TJ and nodded.

"Copy that" he replied. TJ buried her face in her hands as the others looked on in sympathy. Even Rush looked like he would trade places so Everett could get on.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett, Chloe, and Eli stood in the observation room watching as the shuttle took off. Everett had tears in his eyes. He kissed his fingertips and held them against the window for TJ and the baby. Chloe laid her head on Eli's shoulder and cried. Eli just looked defeated.

"Eli, I, uh, I'm sorry I got you involved in this" Everett said. Eli smiled.

"I'm not" he said. Everett smiled slightly at him, tears still cascading down his cheeks. He nodded once and headed back to his room. Chloe and Eli looked at him sadly. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett sat in his room, his wedding ring in his hand. The tears flowed faster as he sat alone waiting for certain death. He didn't want to feel anything. He laid down and imagined TJ and their baby was lying next to him, giving him the comfort he needed in a moment like this.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ fiddled with her wedding and engagement rings. He wanted her to find love eventually, but she just couldn't. She could never get over the loss of her husband, of her lover and best friend. She rested her hand on the bump and sighed. She needed Everett to tell her things would be ok.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett's eyes closed as he waited. Suddenly the lights came back on. He wiped his face and sat up.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he stood and started down the hallway. He ignores the others looking for only one person: Eli. "There's a rumor spreading that we're still here" Everett said as he entered the control room. Eli shrugged.

"We are in the star. Apparently Destiny needed the star's power to recharge the reserves!" Eli exclaimed. Everett's face froze.

"We have to call the shuttle back. NOW!" he yelled. Eli worked as quickly as possible to get the communication systems back online.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ's eyes dripped tears. It was like a slow leak trickling down her face. She couldn't help but continuously think about what she was going to miss, about what the baby was going to miss. The consol pinged and TJ looked at it.

"They're gone. You know, I can't help but think maybe they're the lucky ones" she whispered. Matt gave her a sharp look.

"Don't, TJ" he said. TJ turned and snapped.

"I'm sorry it was only my husband on there that was…" she was cut off by the radio.

"This is Colonel Young, come in" Everett said over the connection. The crew of the shuttle froze. TJ scrambled for the radio, depressing the button so she could talk.

"Everett?" she asked eagerly, tears falling once again, only this time of happiness. Everett chuckled.

"It's me TJ. We are still here. I'll explain later. You need to get your ass back aboard this ship" he ordered. Matt turned the shuttle around quickly and TJ smiled for once in her life.

"On our way sir" she responded. Everett smiled for the first time that day. TJ was coming back.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Well done!" Everett cried out once the shuttle had been docked. He ran full blast to the opening. He waited for the others to get out before TJ. As soon as she stepped off the shuttle, Everett pulled her into his arms and held onto her for dear life. Her arms wound around his neck and held on for dear life as well, the letter still bunched in her hands. "I had to know you were both going to be alright" he whispered. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him to their quarters.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ laid her head on Everett's bare chest, tracing random patterns. He ran his hand up and down her spine, making her squirm at certain ticklish points.

"I love you" he whispered. TJ smiled and straddled him smirking down at him.

"I love you too, but if you ever do that again, you won't get this ever again" she said. Everett smiled.

"There better not have to be a next time" he said. TJ laughed and leaned forward, kissing him soundly on the lips.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so I made myself cry and tear up at a few parts. Sorry to all of those I made cry, but the ending was happy! Do I still need more Cass? :D Ok thanks for reading, please review now!


	6. Water

AN: Ok here, so stupidity on both parts of the relationship and they will get on each other for it! Fun! I mean a pregnant TJ's gonna take on those bugs, so one: ew and two: Everett's gonna freak! FUN! Lmao! Ok so I'm sleep deprived but at least my fiancé's lawyer is paid off! Woot! Ok… enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my resident SGU nut!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett flopped back on the bed. His head hit the pillow and TJ woke up and stared at him. He just sighed. TJ ran a hand over his hair and smiled as he shut his eyes. He rolled to his side and he wrapped his arms around TJ. "The water levels are going down again" he said. TJ stared at him. She knew he had no idea what to do, but he had to do something quickly, or they would run out of water.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You know, all that water went somewhere. We're down to half of what we had when we got here. Well, you're the one trying to get the recycling system up and running. Maybe there's a leak somewhere?" Everett said. Rush shrugged, but Eli shook his head.

"No. The ship says it's fine" he explained. Everett sighed and looked at the floor.

"We've got a serious problem" Rush said. Everett snorted.

"No shit Sherlock" he responded. "We wouldn't have had this problem if you did what I asked you to do in the first place."

"One problem at a time" he responded. Everett snorted. Eli could sense the explosion from a mile away.

"Well we wouldn't even be here if you had just dialed home Rush. Now it's your fault that all of these people are stuck here. How does that feel Rush? How does it feel to know you are the reason we are all suffering?" Everett asked. Rush stopped what he was doing and dropped his head. "Dial back to Earth Rush" he commanded. Rush shook his head while Eli looked at him.

"You didn't tell him?" Eli demanded. There were very few times Eli had the guts to stand up to Rush. This was one of those times. Everett turned his attention to Eli.

"Tell me what?" he asked. Eli shook his head and stormed out. Everett looked back at Rush. "Tell. Me. What?" he demanded. Rush sighed and plopped down on the chair by the console.

"The power reserves aren't completely full. We are probably at about ... less than forty percent of their original design capacity" he said. Everett sighed. They were screwed. "And I didn't pull that number out of my ass, Eli did" he responded knowing full well that Everett would blame that on him too. Everett sighed and looked around.

"Well then you are right. We do have a problem. Again" he said before turning and walking away. "Fix it" he called over his shoulder. Rush sighed. That didn't go as badly as he thought it would.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Eli, I need to know who I can trust" Everett said. Eli nodded, gulping hard. Everett patted his shoulder consolingly.

"I feel like a spy" he said. Everett nodded. He knew.

"Eli, please" he said. Eli nodded and turned back to the KINO footage. Everett sighed and turned to leave when he took a good look around the room. "And clean your room" he said before walking out. Eli watched him leave before snorting.

"Yes dad" he muttered.

"I heard that" Everett called out. Eli laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What have we got?" Everett asked as he and Greer entered the room. Rush looked up briefly.

"There's only one planet in range. The ship's already dialed it up. Minus forty-seven degrees Celsius. The atmosphere's dangerously thin and poisonous. Point one three percent molecular oxygen, ninety-five percent carbon dioxide with a hint of argon" Rush explained. Everett nodded and looked at the footage. It might work.

"We're gonna have to use the spacesuits we found, but if that brings back half a ton of ice, I'll take it" Everett said. The others nodded. Everett grabbed his radio. "Scott, come in Scott" Everett said. There was no response. Everett sighed. This man really needed to have someone watch him while he was on duty. "Scott!" he yelled.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Everett is looking for you" TJ announced as she walked into Chloe's room. Matt and Chloe both dove under the covers. "I'd move if I were you Matt. He's pissed" she commented. Matt nodded and got dressed, running past TJ down the halls to the gateroom. "Turn your radio on" she called out. He gave her the thumbs up as he continued running. TJ smirked and turned back to a very red Chloe. "So Matt huh?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett sighed. Of course there were only two suits ready. And he had been the knuckle head to open his mouth and volunteer to go. TJ would kill him when she found out his ribs were still killing him.

"Plasma cutter. Should cut through the ice like butter. Just don't get the business end anywhere near you. Suit radios are voice-activated between you. Press here if you wanna tie into the ship's communication systems" Doctor Park said in explanation. Everett and Matt nodded, the heavy suits restricting their movements. Everett turned around and saw TJ standing there, tears in her eyes. She knew he had to do this, but she always hated it.

"T.J. You're in command while we're gone. Is everybody clear on that?" he asked, looking pointedly at Rush, who rolled his eyes but nodded none the less. TJ stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Be safe" she whispered. Everett kissed her once more.

"Always for my girls" he whispered. He was convinced the baby was a girl and he and TJ had spent nights arguing. She smiled and rolled her eyes good naturedly, pulling away slowly. "Love you."

"Love you too. See you when you get back" she replied. Everett nodded once and he and Matt entered the Stargate. TJ watched in worry as she thought about what laid on the other side.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Beautiful, huh?" Matt asked sarcastically. Everett rolled his eyes. Great time for sarcasm.

"One breath and you're dead" he replied. Matt stopped.

"Way to ruin my fun" he said. Everett chuckled before testing the ice right around the gate. He shook his head when the results came back. "Of course, why can nothing ever be by the gate?"

"Destiny, this is Young, come in" he said in to the communication device.

"Yes, sir, we hear you five by five" TJ responded.

` "I just tested the ice by the Stargate. I read concentrations of ammonia and several other toxic chemicals. The readings are off the charts. We're going further out" he said. TJ sighed.

"Copy that" TJ responded. Everett packed everything back up and motioned for Matt to follow. "Maybe on the other side of that lake."

"Is that really a good idea, sir? The further away from the Gate we go, the less ice we can bring back" Matt said. Everett nodded.

"I hate that you're right" he muttered.

"Oh hold on, I have just the thing" Eli said over the connection. Everett and Matt shared a look, but waited anyway.

"How are you boys doing out there?" TJ asked. Everett smiled. She was trying to make sure they were ok without making it look too much like she was worried.

"We're ok TJ" Everett responded. TJ smiled.

"Woah. Did you feel that?" Matt asked as the ground shook. Everett nodded.

"It's just a tremor. You know, the last planet I was on exploded! Destiny, this is Young. We're burning through suit air. What's going on with this bright idea?" he directed the last part to TJ. Suddenly a board was pushed through the Stargate.

"I love it! The man gets a gold star!" Everett said. Eli smiled.

"It should hold a ton of ice" Eli said. Everett nodded.

"Copy that" Everett said. They tossed their packs on the board and headed off to find clean ice. "We're heading out. Keep the Gate active. We'll radio back when we find something."

"Yes sir" TJ responded. Everett's head dropped. He needed to say it.

"TJ?"

"Yes sir" she said, hesitating. She knew what he was going to say and she hated it. She didn't want to hear it, but she placed her hand on her abdomen and waited.

"Listen, if we don't make it back ..." he started. TJ interrupted.

"You will" she said confidently. Everett smiled softly.

"Well, two guys in million year old spacesuits walking around alone on an ice planet ... If we don't make it back ... you're gonna do fine. And I love you" he said. TJ's eyes watered. She wanted to cry. Damned hormones.

"Yes sir. I love you too. Good luck" she said back. The connection went dead and all that was left was a waiting game. TJ sighed and moved to where the water was kept. She went and checked on it before meeting up with Greer.

"The level's dropped again. Brody said there's no leak in the system, so that leaves one alternative" TJ said. Great time for Everett to leave her in charge.

"That's a lot of water. Who could steal that much?" Greer asked. TJ shrugged. Everett was going to get an earful about this later.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know what else to do. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to know where we stand. We have got to start a search" she said. Greer nodded, both heading down the hall to start the searches while they waited. As they walked down the corridor, they two heard buzzing. They froze and turned around, seeing a 'cloud' behind them. Greer grabbed his gun, but TJ kept him from firing. She took a step forward as they drifted back.

"It's not dust or sand" she whispered. Greer held his gun in his hands. The cloud formed the shape of a face and tried to say something. Greer's gun lifted some. TJ held her hands out to stop him. The cloud buzzed for a moment before flying away. "Come on, let's go start the searching in Spencer's room." Greer put his weapon down and nodded. They walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on Spencer's door. He didn't open it, so TJ shrugged and slapped the button. Just as they entered, Spencer came rushing in. Greer started searching while TJ tried to calm him down.

"Spencer, sir, you need to calm down. We are checking everyone's rooms" she said gently. Spencer turned and slammed TJ against the wall, his arms against her throat. Greer turned from checking out the water jugs Spencer had to train his gun on Spencer.

"You have no right to be in my room. I didn't steal anything! I brought all of that with me! I suggest you get out of my room" Spencer said, pushing his forearm further into TJ's windpipe. TJ was struggling for breath. She wouldn't let Spencer kill her or her child.

"Come on Spencer I don't have the time or patience for this shit" Greer said pointing his gun in a kill shot. Spencer used his forearm to push himself off of her. TJ gasped as he pulled away, air rushing to her lungs. Just then, two airmen walked in grabbed Spencer.

"Lock him up somewhere. The colonel can deal with him when he gets back" TJ said. The airmen nodded and lead Spencer away. Greer walked over to her.

"You ok?" he asked. TJ nodded.

"I'll be fine, just got to get Everett and Matt back on Destiny before we jump into FTL and deal with the alien things and Spencer, all while trying to catch my breath again. No problem" TJ said as she walked out the door. Greer watched her leave.

"What the hell is going on with her?" he asked himself.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Destiny, this is Young. We've got pure ice. It's a frozen waterfall. We should be able to break it up into manageable pieces and haul it back" Everett said into the communication device. TJ smiled.

"We'll be ready for you" she responded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I'm not even sure that "bugs" is the right word for them. It was like thousands of tiny alien creatures. Almost like what Matt described when he came back from the desert planet. I don't think they're dangerous. It almost felt like they were trying to communicate" she said. Rush nodded.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. TJ thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess we should stop everyone from wandering around the ship. Can someone turn on the speaker system for me please?" she asked looking at Eli as Rush stepped out of the way. Once Eli had given her the ok, TJ stepped closer. "This is Lieutenant Johansen. We have a situation. It's under control but, as a precaution, I ask everyone to return to their quarters and remain there until further notice. Thank you."

"You're not going to tell them?" Eli asked. TJ crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive posture. Eli winced when he realized he had just questioned TJ's command.

"There would be mass panic. We have to think of the greater good. Telling them we have aliens would not be a good idea. I'll deal with them as long as you two stay focused on Matt and Everett" TJ said. The men nodded.

"Destiny, this is Young. How's it going up there?" TJ smiled. The sled had just come through the gate and several airmen and Marines were off loading it.

"Offloading the sled now" TJ responded. She would go back to the bug problem later.

"Hurry it up. We wanna do one more run" Everett said. TJ dropped her head. She had to tell him, he was after all the commander of the ship.

"Everett, just so you know, uh, another matter has come up. We-we have it under control though" TJ said. Rush rolled his eyes and then followed the airmen to make sure they were doing things right.

"We have aliens on the ship. They just shredded up Gorman" Eli blurted out. TJ shot him a look. Did he really have to give Everett a heart attack?

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Everett asked, about ready to jump back through the Stargate.

"Corporal Gorman is alive. I am attending to him again as soon as I leave here. Eli is over reacting. We will be fine until you get back" she soothed. Everett didn't need the pressure of both places and problems weighing on him.

"We'll figure out what to do with them when we get back" Everett decided. TJ smirked. Like she wasn't going to try and fix the problem. "And TJ? Stay away" he ordered. TJ frowned. How could he still know everything after all these years?

"Fine. We are sending the sled back through. Be careful guys" TJ said as the sled was pushed through. They had about one more trip before Destiny jumped into FTL again.

"We will. Everett out" he said. The gate closed and TJ turned to Eli.

"You may be like a brother to me, but you need to zip your lips. Everett's already got enough stress on his plate he didn't really need to know just yet" TJ yelled before storming off to check on Gorman. Eli stood in shock. What was going on with TJ?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"OK, Sergeant, you and your team go search for this ... alien, entity, cloud, bugs, whatever it is we're calling them, and report back, OK? And no torching" she told Greer. Greer pouted, but saluted.

"Yes ma'am" he said before running off.

"I mean it Greer!" TJ yelled after him. Greer held up his thumb and she rolled her eyes. "What are the chances he's going to listen?" she asked. Neither Eli nor Rush said anything. She groaned. Just what she needed, angry pissed off bugs on her back.

"So they're growing in numbers exponentially and consuming our resources without us even knowing it. You have to get them off the ship Mrs. Young" Rush said sarcastically. TJ shot him a glare, but picked up her radio.

"Sergeant Greer, come in. The bugs are getting into the water tank every time we open the hatch. Once we locate the main swarm, we're gonna have to find ..." TJ started.

"They are right in front of me" Greer said over the radio.

"DON'T antagonize them!" TJ commanded.

"I won't ... unless they antagonize me first" Greer commented. TJ ignored his response.

"Do they move when you do?" she asked. They waited for a response. Eli and Rush both looked at TJ like she was nuts. "I have a plan" she said.

"They do know" Greer said. TJ smirked.

"My plan will work then" she responded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I mean we deserve a break" Matt called back to Everett as they pushed the sled back. Suddenly the ground cracked open and Everett fell. "Everett! Everett! Can you hear me?" Matt called down into the hole.

"Yeah, I'm stuck though" he said. "Nothing's bleeding or broken so I'm ok, but it looks like a long way down if the ice shifts anymore and I fall" he said.

"Alright, hold on. I'm gonna throw a line down" Matt said as he carefully scrambled away from the edge and grabbed one of the ropes tying down the ice. He tosses the end into the hole. "Here it comes. Tell me when you have it!"

"Got it!" Everett shouted as he got the end. He looped the rope under his arms and around his chest. "Alright Matt, pull" he said. Matt slowly back from the edge, the rope tied around his waist. "One." They pulled and climbed. "Two" Everett grunted.

"Three" Matt said. They made little progress. "Argh! Pull! Pull, Everett! Come on! Pull! Pull!" After a few moments both stopped for a rest. "How stuck are you?" Matt teased.

"Pretty damned stuck" he said. Just then the ground shook again and Everett held his breath. "I'm ok" Everett answered Matt's unasked question. Matt laid down, drained from pulling.

"All right, let's just, uh ... Let's think about this for a second" Matt said. Everett nodded. It's not like he was going anywhere.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Destiny this is Scott" Matt radioed. TJ pressed the communication link.

"Go ahead" she responded. Matt sighed.

"We've got a situation here. There was a tremor and Everett fell through the snow into a crevasse. He's fine, but he's just out of reach. I tried to pull him up but that's not gonna happen any time soon. How's that other spacesuit coming?" TJ sighed. She shouldn't have stopped it.

"W-we stopped work on that. I confined everyone to quarters" she said. Matt sighed but nodded, even though they couldn't see him.

"Just a thought. Well, I'll figure it out. How's your bug situation?" he asked. TJ sighed.

"Same as before. Don't worry about it" she said. Everett smirked, knowing she was lying.

"And don't you worry either, T.J. I'll be out of here in no time" Everett said soothingly. TJ smiled, tears in her eyes from both pressure and fear.

"Good. You have got to take this ship back" she joked. She sighed. "Good luck boys. Johansen out" she said, closing the connection. Eli stared at her as she left her head bowed, trying to get her emotions back under control.

"Everyone is lying" Eli said. TJ smiled sadly.

"Yeah. The grown-ups do that sometimes" Rush said sarcastically. TJ turned and socked Rush on his arm. Hard.

"Say something like that again and I will throw you through that gate with no oxygen. Can it Rush" she said angrily before storming out of the room. Rush and Eli exchanged glances. What was going on with her mood swings?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"How 'bout I lower the gun down and you shoot yourself free?" Matt asked. Everett looked up at him, wondering slightly how he got to be a Lieutenant.

"Yeah, that's good thinking. There's no way the bullets'll ricochet into my ass!" he said sarcastically. Matt shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion" he muttered. Everett chuckled.

"Well, maybe I could cut my way out with the plasma cutter" Everett said thoughtfully. Matt snorted.

"That's just as stupid" he said. Everett frowned.

""That's just as stupid, sir"!" Everett corrected. Damn they were running out of time, but apparently he just felt the need to be a smartass. Matt laughed. Another tremor shook the ground. Once it had passed, Matt looked in the hole. "You ok?"

"Uh, closed in a little tighter and I think I'm losing suit pressure" Everett said. Matt's heart fell.

"Shit" he muttered. He grabbed his radio. "Destiny, this is Scott. We've got a problem" he reported. TJ's head dropped. Why could nothing go right?

"What's that?" Rush asked. He could feel his arm swelling already.

"I think the ice tore a hole in his suit" Matt explained. TJ could feel the tears starting to fall. He couldn't die. She and the baby needed him.

"How big a tear is it?" Eli asked. Both men recognized TJ was breaking. Hell even Everett knew and he was trapped between ice.

"I can't see it but I can hear it. It's hissing out pretty good" Everett explained. TJ let the tears flow. She was most likely going to lose him. Everett could hear her trying not to cry.

"An hour at most" Rush said. Everett felt his heart drop.

"Plenty of time to make it back" Matt said, trying and failing to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, if I wasn't stuck" Everett said, frustrated. He needed to get back to TJ and the baby.

"You have to consider the amount of time you have left now" Rush said. TJ was furious. Did he think they didn't know about the time crunch they were under? She whirled around and instead of hitting his arm she hit him square in the jaw.

"We are aware of the damned time, Rush" Matt said angrily. He had heard TJ hitting Rush and hoped to god the man was still in one piece when they returned. He knew Everett would want to have a crack at the man too.

"All I'm saying is: if you delay much longer ..." Rush tried to defend himself to two pissed off military men and one pissed off military woman who wouldn't have any concerns if she let him die on the ice planet.

"Listen to me. I know exactly what you're saying, and I'm not going anywhere without Everett, and that's the way it's gonna be" Matt said. Everett sighed. One the connection was cut, he and Matt were going to talk.

"Look, Lieutenant, I understand your desire to rescue Colonel Young, of course. But only you can decide how much time you have left. But, Everett, if Scott remains there trying to free you, to pull you up by himself, there's a chance he might not make it back" Rush said.

"He's right" Everett said. Matt looked at him, the look on his face said 'So, what?'. Everett sighed. "Just keep the Gate active. We're gonna make it back in time with your damn ice, which is all you really care about."

"Colonel…" Rush started. Young hesitated only briefly.

"Young out" he said right before he severed the connection. Matt smirked at him. Everett grunted. "Damn, he's a lotta work" he said. Matt laughed as Everett shot him a look. "Don't think you won't be getting a lecture too about not leaving me here" Everett said. Matt stopped laughing and sighed. He just couldn't win. Matt ignored him and stood, backing away slowly.

"Come on. Come on, come on, come on" he chanted over and over again and he pulled away. Everett tried to climb the rocks. They made a little more progress.

"Go on without me Matt. The ship can't afford to lose you too" he said. Matt shook his head.

"I am not leaving you behind, sir" he said. Everett smiled. Matt was a good man.

"You're a fine young officer. You've got a heart as big as a house Matt. Not that I'm counting, but this is at least the third time in almost as many weeks that you've been willing to kill yourself for the people on the ship and there's ... there's a pretty good chance at this point I won't be around to talk you out of it again" Everett said. Matt's eyes softened.

"I'm not here 'cause I wanna die. I'm here because I haven't given up on saving your ass, so just shut up and think" Matt ordered. Everett smirked.

"Yes sir."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"They are getting really pissed off Lieutenant. We need a plan and now" Greer said as he watched a few break through. TJ sighed. It was now or never.

"I'm coming down there now" she said rushing off.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Matt had been trying for a few minutes to get an unconscious Everett, conscious again. Matt fought against the tears as he pulled, harder than he had ever pulled ever before. Suddenly, the ice gave way and Everett was lifted up. Matt quickly got him laid across the ice, hauling the sled back towards the gate at a dead run.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What's the plan?" Greer asked as TJ came up behind him. Two airmen set a drum full of water down and walked away. Greer looked at her. "What do you want me to do?"

"We open the door, they go for the water, we close the lid" TJ said. Greer nodded. "I will do it Sergeant" she said. Greer looked at her.

"No-no-no. I will" he responded. TJ smirked.

"I'm not the one with the torch" she said. Greer rolled his eyes.

"No, look, I am not gonna let you do that" he said. "Colonel Young will kill me" he said. TJ rolled her eyes. These men just needed to stand up to Everett and then it wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm not the one who's killed any of them, Sergeant. You are" she responded. Before she could make a comeback she pointed over her shoulder. "I want you out of sight Sergeant" she commanded. Greer frowned, but nodded walking back down the hallway. TJ sighed and grabbed her radio. "Eli, I'm ready. Make us a clear path to the Gateroom. Seal off everything else."

"You're good" Eli responded a few moments later. TJ sighed.

"If this doesn't work, lock this compartment off from the rest of the ship. Ok let them out" she instructed. As the doors started to open, TJ opened the lid of the drum and waited for the alien creatures to fly in there. She stood, completely still not moving, not breathing. Once she was sure they were trapped in there, TJ quickly shut the lid and fastened the latch. "Ok I've got them!" TJ waited for the airmen to grab the drum. TJ took off down the hall. "All right, dial the Gate. We're on our way." As TJ entered the Gateroom, she heard a wonderful radio call.

"Destiny, this is Scott. I'm on my way back with Young. Come in."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"We're about to send these alien bugs through to the planet. We've no other choice. I need you to step away from the Gate and remain as still as possible" Rush said once everyone was near the gate. Scott looked confused, but shrugged none the less.

"Roger" he said.

"They're coming through now" Rush said. Scott waited and as the now open drum came flying through he stopped moving, watching the bugs go flying away. Once they were gone, he packed up the drum and dialed back to Destiny, pushing the sled through.

The others waited with baited breath as Scott and Everett came through. Everett was quickly pulled off the ice and while airmen and Marines dealt with putting the materials away, TJ raced to Everett's side and tore his helmet off. She checked his pulse.

"His pulse is thready but he's breathing. Let's get him out of here" TJ said. Two airmen gently lifted him and brought him to his quarters. They laid him across the bed and left as TJ looked over him. "You'll be fine" she whispered. Everett's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her, before he noticed the bruise across her throat.

"What happened?" he asked, gently running his fingers over the new bruise. TJ smiled softly.

"Spencer didn't like that I ordered a search of his room. He slammed me against the wall. He's waiting for you, once you are better" TJ explained. Everett sat up, despite TJ's protests and stripped the suit off. He left the room without another word.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett stepped into the holding room, Greer close behind him. Spencer looked up briefly, not really caring why Everett was there. Everett picked him up by his collar and held him to the wall.

"I saw my wife's neck. You wanna explain that to me?" Everett asked. Spencer smirked.

"Not really sir" he said. Everett lost it. His hand reeled back and smashed into Spencer's face.

"Sergeant Spencer. You step out of line again and I will deal with you personally, again. Understand?" Everett asked. Spencer held his bleeding nose.

"Yes, sir" he said before leaving. Everett didn't turn around to know Greer was glaring at Spencer the entire way out. Greer walked up beside Everett as he turned around.

"I don't think he does" Greer commented.

"Me either" Everett said as he walked away.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Wanna tell me why I just found out you were bait for the alien creatures? The same alien creatures that just killed Gorman?" Everett said as he entered the room once again. TJ smiled at him. "It's not just you now TJ" he said gently, motioning to her stomach. TJ's smile softened.

"I know, but I did it the same reason you pull all of your stupid stunts. I was in charge. I couldn't ask someone else to do it in my place" she said. Everett's shoulders slumped. Why did she always have to be right?

"We agree not to do it again?" he asked. TJ smirked.

"Yeah right, that'll happen" she laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok longest chapter ever. Like in the history of stories, this one wins! Over 5,000 words! Woot! I feel so proud! :D Trust me Cassie has listened to me all night, increasing my word count! Alright, so thanks for reading, now please review!


	7. Earth

AN: Ok so now that we have Water and no alien bugs, we will be fine! Right? No because now the lovely Colonel comes in (and unfortunately not Everett!). We will get to see that interaction and let me tell you… the part with Emily, NOT Happening! *shudders* EW! Ok, don't know what I'm going to do instead, but enjoy! And it includes part of my story 'Fight for the right reason' in it! So go check that out!

Additional AN: Ok so I started this chapter awhile ago, but this morning SGU nut and I woke up for the marathon and let me tell you, when I found out it was Earth I rolled over and went back to sleep until the next one came on! So, that tells you just how much I hate this episode! Anyway… now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I only own my resident SGU nut! (Randy: yes I know she's your girlfriend, but she was my best friend long before that :D Love you big bro!)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ was curled against Everett's side as he dreamed. Well, it was more like a memory of the previous night. TJ was checking to make sure he was ok after the ice planet incident, or so she called it as she mumbled under breath at him.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered. TJ shot him a glare.

"Don't" she said. She was still pissed at what happened on the ice planet. Everett knew she was just scared about losing him before the baby got there. He understood, but it didn't mean he liked it all that much.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you" he whispered. She looked away before turning back to him and kissing him, pouring all her emotions into that one kiss.

"Sir? Colonel?" Matt's voice called out foggily. Everett groaned. "Sir, they're waiting" the voice said again. Suddenly Everett's eyes popped open as he felt TJ pinch his side.

"Make Matt go away" TJ said. Everett groaned and used the heel of his hands to rub his eyes as he glanced at his watch before cussing and moving quickly. TJ laughed as he ran out of the room. That must have been some dream.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett groaned when he realized there were more people at the meeting than he thought. As he walked inside, he shot O'Neill a glare as the older man smirked at him.

"Thanks for joining us, Colonel" O'Neill said. If it wasn't for the fact that his friend and mentor was also his boss, Jack O'Neill would have been flipped off.

"Sorry, sir. I wasn't expecting a party" Everett said as he looked around the room. O'Neill smirked and settled back in his chair.

"We may have a way to get you home" Telford said. Everett glared at him. He wasn't stupid. Something was off with his friend, but he didn't know what just yet. He looked at O'Neill in shock. O'Neill was almost dying of laughter.

"Surprise" he said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Now, the power flow issues are obviously the biggest variable, but our simulations are encouraging. It's time to take it to the next level" the young scientist explained. Most of the plan went over Everett's head, but he had a fun time watching Jack trying not to fall asleep.

"Ok, any questions?" Jack asked, fighting off a yawn. Everett smirked and wanted to come up with a question just to annoy Jack and keep him in the briefing longer, although Sam would kill him. He mentally shrugged; it would totally be worth it to see the look on his face.

"Sounds dangerous" Camile commented.

"The I.O.A. fully supports the implementation of this plan" Strom said. Camile gave him a look. He couldn't be serious. She and the rest of the people aboard Destiny would die.

"I've seen it for myself: the situation on board is dire and justifies the risk" Telford said. Everett looked at him. He sighed.

"Look, I'm not gonna pretend to understand everything you guys are talking about, but it sounds like there's a chance that this plan could end badly" Everett said, looking directly at Telford. He wasn't going to play yahtzee with people's lives. If it was just him, he would do it, but he wasn't going to risk innocent civilians and TJ and the baby's lives.

"You wanna get those people home. So do we." Everett shook his head. No one was getting it. The risk they were taking was too great for things.

"I'm just saying maybe these guys can do a little more calculating. Make sure that the ship won't explode" Everett said turning his look to Jack, begging with his eyes to give him some more time.

"The goal is to save lives. And we don't want to put the ship at risk of course" Telford said. Jack could sense Everett's impending explosion and stood up.

"Colonel, my office" he said. Everett nodded to the others and followed Jack to his office. Once the door was closed, Jack unceremoniously plopped into his chair.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, Colonel Carter saved my ass dozens of times, using all kinds of whacky science I didn't understand" he said as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Well, I can't force people to do something they don't wanna do" Everett said. Jack sighed. "It's not as simple as just doing it. I have others to think about Jack."

"I know. I get it, I truly do, but the president wants it done" Jack said. "It's a direct order Everett." Everett sighed.

"And I'm telling you, Jack, that, regardless of the consequences to my standing, I'm going to take the situation under advisement. I will let you know my decision tomorrow" he said before walking out. Jack sighed. He needed a stiff drink and Sam.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I don't know what to do TJ" Everett said. TJ rubbed his tense shoulder muscles to try and get him to relax. He didn't want to do it and put everyone's life in jeopardy, but it might be their only option. He was going to be disobeying a direct order, but he didn't want to put that many lives in danger.

"I know right now you don't Everett, but you are strong and you know in your heart what is right" TJ said. Everett looked up and leaned forward and kissed TJ on the lips. He knew that whatever decision he made, TJ and their baby would be right behind him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You replaced me with Colonel Stick-up-his-ass?" Everett demanded as he barged into Jack's office. Jack sighed and set down his pen. He knew Everett was going to have a problem with it, but did the president want to deal with him? No.

"It's just for now Everett" Jack tried to soothe.

"Without waiting for my answer?" he demanded. Jack sighed. He was really contemplating shooting the president.

"Look Everett, it was an order straight from the president. I couldn't not follow those orders because unlike you, I'm not exempt from court marshall. I don't like this either Everett" Jack said. Everett sighed.

"I know sir" he whispered. Jack looked at him in sympathy. He knew how hard it was to give up his command to another person and he never liked it. Everett flopped down in his seat. "Now what do I do?" he asked. Jack smirked.

"I know a bar" he suggested. Everett's face broke out in a grin.

"Anything's got to be better than Brody's moonshine" he said with a laugh.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Telford had taken over Everett's body and TJ was scared. She knew that he would try something like he had at the Icarus base. I mean he had already locked Greer up for punching him. TJ started to hyperventilate. It was a good thing she was alone, or maybe that wasn't so good. Her hand rested on her baby and she sighed.

"You ok?" Matt asked as he walked into the medical area. TJ jumped and turned around, bracing herself on the table behind her. Matt backed off at the panicked look on her face and held his hands up in peace. TJ relaxed her grip on the table and sighed.

"It's just you" TJ said sighing. She moved over to one of the bed and sat on it. Matt moved so he was standing in front of her and looked her in the eye.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. TJ sighed. She knew if she told him that he would get more of an attitude with Telford, but she needed assurance and she knew once he found out, Matt would stick to her like glue.

"Do you know why Greer punched Telford?" she asked. Matt shook his head. "Greer caught Telford with his hand up my shirt on the base. I ran and hid while Greer took care of Telford. When he found me again, he assured me that nothing would happen. A group of airmen came and instead of letting me explain, he took the fall for the punch so no one would know. I told Everett obviously, but that's it." Matt stared at her. He had the urge to go kick the snot out of Telford, but that would only hurt Everett in the end.

"God TJ, it suddenly seems so clear as to why you are so tense around him" he commented. TJ nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. Matt smiled at her and lifted her head so he could see her eyes again. "I'll protect you until Everett gets back" he responded. TJ smiled and wiped the tear away.

"Thank you" she whispered. Matt nodded, he would get the man alone one day and teach him that Greer isn't the only one that can pack a punch.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ was angry. Telford and Rush had put Riley's life at risk for no good reason. She made sure he was at least stable before stepping out into the hallway with Matt by her side. Ever since she told him, he refused to leave her side.

"It's, um, it's gonna be touch and go" she replied. Brody nodded and thanked her. TJ smiled slightly. Where was Everett when she needed him to take control?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"A glitch? That was one hell of a glitch" Everett commented having switched places with Telford for about a minute. He saw the panicked look in TJ's eyes and it killed him that he couldn't help her through it. When he came back, his whiskey was gone. He ordered another one muttering about Telford being greedy and had better not touch his wife. Jack sat smirking the whole time.

"That's what I'm being told, Colonel. They're working on it" Jack said, laughter in his eyes. Everett drained his glass and ordered another one.

"I know, I just wish if they were replacing me, they would have had the glitches worked out by now" he said sourly. Jack pat him on the shoulder reassuringly. Everett took another sip of his drink and sighed. He hoped things were going ok on the ship.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"So all of this was just to get rid of Telford?" TJ asked trying to wrap her head around the fact. She didn't know whether she wanted to hug or slap Rush more.

"It had to be done, we would most definitely all be dead had I not put certain limits in place. I also arranged for the alarms and warnings to go off regardless - a bit of theatre. Always nice" he said with a smile. Matt, Camile, and TJ looked at him incredulously. "Their plan was never going to work" he replied.

"What did I miss?" Everett asked as he came back into the gateroom. TJ sighed loudly before turning on her heels and walking away before she did something she regretted. Matt continued to look at Rush while Camile shook her head and left.

"You could've warned us. You scared the crap out of everybody" Matt said, ignoring Everett. He would debrief Everett shortly. Rush snorted.

"Well, I didn't know who was on my side, did I?"

"What the hell did I miss?" Everett asked once more as he watched Rush walk away.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Colonel Telford removed not only any sense of command but the two scientists that designed and implemented the program that was causing the crisis and Doctor Rush once again was able to avoid catastrophic disaster" Everett stated, pacing the length of the table. Jack didn't know whether to be annoyed or humored.

"Yes, and we'd like to see how he did that, along with the rest of the data collected during the experiment" one of the scientists said. Everett stopped and pinned the man with a glare.

"Yeah, those were people's lives you were experimenting with including the life of my wife and unborn child" Everett snarled. The scientist seemed to pale some. Jack shot Everett a small look and proceeded to listen to Everett and the scientists argue.

"We were trying to get them home" Telford inputted. Everett shot him a glare too.

"You cut and ran, all of you" Everett said looking between the three members that had switched with Eli, Chloe, and Everett. All three had at least the decency to look ashamed. "After much consideration, we've decided to stay in communication with Earth. I hope personal visits for everyone on board will still be permitted" Everett said looking directly at Jack. Jack nodded.

"Of course Colonel. Consider it done" he responded. Everett nodded and checked his watch.

"Thank you sir, now if you will excuse me I'm afraid the time that I've allotted for this briefing is now up" he said walking towards the door. He opened it and turned back to Jack, the only one watching him. Everett mouthed 'I told you so' to him and watched as the man broke out into a smile and a chuckle as Everett went back to Destiny.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"We are going to survive. We are going to make it home. Make no mistake. My first priority is to make sure that we all return to those we love" Everett said before grabbing TJ's hand and pulling her away. "Dismissed" he called over his shoulder. He pulled TJ to their quarters and shut the door behind them.

"So you have Eli double checking to make sure Rush isn't lying?" TJ said as they cuddled on their bed. Everett nodded and stroked her hair, one hand laying on the baby.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to keep you safe" he whispered knowing that TJ had had a hard time with Telford being there. Matt had pulled him aside after the meeting on Earth and explained everything. Everett was glad Matt had been there for her and had protected her when he couldn't.

"We are always safe on this ship Everett. As much as raising a baby on here will not be fun, it's a lot safer than Earth" she responded. Everett nodded. He knew she was right. He looked around before looking down at the baby and smiled.

"Think you will like it here baby? I hope so cause until Daddy can figure out how to get us home this is our home" he whispered. TJ smiled and ran one of her hands through his hair. Things were looking up.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so finished watching the premiere and let me tell you, I am killin me some writers! I mean who kills a baby? Especially TJ and Everett's baby? That's just wrong on so many many levels, but have no fear, my baby lives! Hehehe… ok rant done for now! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! Life is next… skipping over Time for my sanity and yours!


	8. Life

AN: Ok like promised Life! Woot! Yeah cause I was like, well I could do time… no… don't even try to understand that episode. It's just nuts! Ok done ranting about the episode I'm not doing! On to the SGU writers… Just kidding. I figured you wanted me to get on to the story sometime today. So, here we have Life! Don't know what I'm doing quite yet, but I'll figure it out as I go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my LIVE baby and Cassie (aka SGU nut!)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett rolled off of TJ, their bodies glistening in sweat. TJ curled up against Everett's bare side as he stroked the baby bump gently. He liked spending the mornings talking to his daughter. TJ rolled her eyes. He wouldn't give up the fact that they could be having a boy. He was insistent that it was a girl. She smiled and kissed Everett as he smiled down at her gently.

"We should get up" TJ whispered, not wanting noise to break their peace. Everett shrugged.

"Not yet, just a little bit longer" he whispered. TJ nodded and the two laid cuddling for awhile longer, not needing words. Their presence was enough to calm the baby and for TJ to drift back to sleep. Everett smiled down at his pregnant wife. Things were ok, for now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ smiled as she saw Spencer sitting alone in the mess hall. Everett couldn't join her for this meal and since he had asked her to watch his behavior and see if she could pinpoint something wrong with him, this gave her the perfect opportunity.

"D'you mind if I join you?" she asked. Spencer didn't even look up at her before she shrugged and set her tray down anyway, sliding onto the bench. She smiled at him politely. "Are you ok? You look a little tired" she commented. Spencer grunted. "Are you getting any sleep?" she asked, true concern in her voice. Spencer looked up and glared at her.

"I'm fine" he snapped before he stood up and left the room. TJ stared at the space he had just vacated in shock. They used to be friends, what the hell happened to Spencer?

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" she muttered hotly as she picked up a spoonful of her slush. She and the baby really needed better food.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"He says he's fine but I'm worried about him Everett. He's never snapped at me before" she said as she and Everett walked down the hall, hand in hand. Everett squeezed her hand gently in support.

"Him and about a dozen others. Listen, I want you to do psych evaluations. Everyone - civilians, military. I've been meaning to ask you to do it anyway. Think you could do it?" he asked. TJ looked as if she was about to protest or bring up her lack of a psychology degree. "I don't want Camile in charge of that much information and everyone loves you TJ. You took one psych course in college and that's good enough. These don't have to be complex" he reiterated. "You can do it" he said. TJ sighed.

"Fine" she said. Everett smiled widely and leaned in to kiss her as they stood at the place where they needed to part. "But you owe me."

"Whatever you want. Thanks" Everett said squeezing her hand once more before moving on. TJ shook her head. That man could get her to do anything he wanted, he just had to say the right words.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ sighed as she held the pen in her hand, a clean pad of paper in front of her. Franklin was first and this was not going to be fun. TJ forgot about his animosity towards the military ever since he was shot.

"So, do I start crying now, or do we build up to that?" he asked sarcastically. TJ sighed slightly and started doodling on the pad.

"Why don't you just tell me how you are doing?" she suggested looking up at him again. Franklin sighed.

"How I'm doing? Well, it sucks! I hate it!" he cried out. TJ made a few notes.

"OK, how about your hydroponics lab? Any luck there?" she asked. He gave her a look.

"Seeds won't sprout - which really sucks because I would have liked to have started to grow some food. I'm not really much of a fruit and vegetable guy, but anything would be better than the crap that you've been serving us. And there's not enough water, and the beds are rock hard and, oh, don't let me forget to mention that I was shot by one of your people!" he yelled. TJ looked at him and waited for his anger to simmer down a bit before she responded. The look he gave her pissed her off.

"So you're doing fine, then?" she asked sarcastically. Franklin groaned.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ and Everett stood looking at the chair in disbelief. Their luck was just getting better and better. Not.

"A neural interface?" TJ asked looking at the machine. Everett's eyebrows arched high on his head and TJ nodded to let him know it was just like the one Jack had used.

"A precursor to an Ancient device SG-1 discovered several years ago. A repository of knowledge that can be literally downloaded into one's mind" Rush explained. "Within that knowledge may be the master code to unlock the ship's core systems: navigation, propulsion ..."

"You're sure?" Everett asked wearily. He almost knew what was going to come out of Rush's mouth before the man had said the words.

"Well, we can't be certain 'til someone actually sits in the Chair" he said. Everett shot him a look. Greer laughed.

"It looks like it holds you down and shoots bolts into your head. Can we put Telford in it?" Greer said. Everett looked at him with a smirk and TJ covered her laugh as a cough. Well, at least they all had the same feelings on the Colonel.

"Please, these are merely electrodes allowing the transfer of data" Rush said. Greer almost pouted and TJ laughed even more at the look on his face. Everett frowned when he realized what Rush wanted to do.

"Do you know what a device like this did to General O'Neill?" he demanded. Rush looked at TJ.

"It damn near killed him" she responded.

"It led to incredible discoveries" Rush countered. Everett stepped forward.

"And it damn near killed him. In fact, the only thing we know for sure is an Ancient device like this is pretty much a death sentence. Nobody sits in this thing. I want guard detail posted at all times" Everett said. Greer took that as his cue to leave and assemble a team to help.

"So what are we to do, Colonel? Just ignore what this Chair can do?" Rush demanded. Everett got closer to Rush's face.

"I'm not telling you to ignore it. I'm telling you to study it without sitting in it."

"Look, Colonel, this pre-dates those found in the Milky Way. I'd be willing to bet the effects are far less severe" Rush said. Everett shook his head. This man was smart, but he was not getting it.

"Would you bet your own life?" Everett finally asked. Rush looked away. Everett nodded. "That's what I thought" he responded.

"Colonel Young?" James said over the radio. Everett never removed his eyes from Rush's face as he responded.

"Go ahead."

"Colonel Telford's in the Communications Lab. He switched bodies with Scott and he wants to talk to you" James responded. Everett nodded.

"I'll be right there" he said.

"Colonel, so far I've only managed to access portions of Destiny's database. We still can't actually control the ship" Rush argued. Everett continued to glare at him.

"Even if we could turn this thing around right now and head back to Earth, how long would that take? Another million years? Rush, you want this Chair to be some kind of wonderful discovery, that's fine. Prove it. You prove we can use it safely to do something we actually need it to do. Until then ... no-one goes near" he said, anger clear in his voice. TJ ran her hand over his shoulders. The two turned as soon as Rush nodded and headed down the hall. Everett turned his head to look at TJ as they walked.

"Go down to the medical bay. He won't have any reason to be there" Everett said. TJ nodded keeping her eyes focused on the ground. "And don't go near that chair" Everett said as they parted. TJ smiled. Still worried about her even though she could take care of herself.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Always you on the stones. Don't you let anyone else take a turn?" Everett asked sarcastically.

"Why haven't you given us any of the data collected during our experiments?" Telford demanded. Everett rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're still working on it ourselves."

"I've got a team of the best scientists on Earth. We want to help" Telford said. Everett chuckled. He was funny.

"Until things get out of hand, then you jump ship, leave us on our own" Everett said. Telford turned away for a moment.

"How did Rush do it? How did he defuse the situation?"

"Well, when I know, you'll know" Everett responded. Eli really needed to work a little faster, although he was pushing the kid almost to his breaking point.

"You know, Colonel, I don't get it. I would think you'd be doing everything possible to get these people home, to get yourself home, your wife and unborn child home" Telford taunted. Everett bit back the sarcastic comment.

"If you need anything, ask Lieutenant James" Everett said walking out the doors. Greer caught up with him and Everett turned to him. "I have some things to take care of. TJ's down in the medical bay. Go stay with her please" Everett commanded. Greer nodded and took off in the opposite direction as Everett moved on. He didn't have time for Telford.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I would imagine the level of stress that comes along with trying to figure out the inner workings of this ship ..." TJ started, trying to get Lisa to open up. Greer stood on the outside of the doors to give them privacy without leaving TJ.

"Oh, I know. It's intense, especially figuring that we've only just scratched the surface of all there is to know" Lisa said with a smile. TJ smiled back.

"So how are you dealing with it? I mean, what are you doing to relieve the stress?" Lisa looked everywhere but TJ's face. TJ made a note on her pad and waited as Lisa thought of a lie to tell her.

"Oh. I, um ... read" Lisa said lying through her teeth. She smiled at TJ.

"Really? What are you reading now?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"How am I coping? Honestly, I don't know. The people on board make it easier, that's for sure. I made some good friends ... and I met Matt, so there's that to be grateful for" Chloe said. TJ sighed. At least Chloe wasn't giving her a hard time about the silly evals.

"So are things getting serious between you two?"

"He's been a real comfort. When we're together, it's not so lonely, you know?" she said smiling. TJ smiled and twirled her wedding rings.

"I know."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Look, there's a bad guy out there; put a gun in my hand, I'll go kill him. I'm not gonna lose any sleep over it. Your ass needs saving, I'm gonna save it or I'm gonna die trying. I didn't ask to be like this. Nobody made me this way. D'you wanna riff about my - my childhood, how my daddy beat my ass, really ... really messed me up? What, you think you can understand me?" TJ jotted notes and worried about Greer. As long as it was military talk Greer seemed to be fine. This was a whole new side to him.

"No, I just want to talk" TJ said soothingly. Greer nodded.

"I wish people would just shut up, be happy for what I am" Greer said. TJ looked at him.

"People?" she questioned.

"People that's willing or able to do what I do" he responded. TJ nodded and wrote a few more things down. Now she was getting somewhere!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Well, then, you'd better get to work cracking it. Sounds like you've got the better part of a year" Everett said smiling slightly. Rush might get them home yet. He was going to check on TJ when Rush called out after him.

"But the neural interface device…" Rush started. Everett turned and stormed back, pushing his finger in Rush's face as a warning.

"…Is still off limits. You think I don't know what you're doing here? Crack the damned code, Rush. That's your job" Everett said before storming off. He wondered if Brody had any moonshine left at the bar.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"We'll crack it. I know we will. If we can't, I know that Colonel Young will give us access to the Chair. He has to. A chance like this - it's our ticket home" Volker said. He added the part about the chair hoping TJ would help out their cause and convince Everett to let them sit in it.

"The word's getting round. I mean, everyone's really excited" TJ said, deflecting the question. Volker laughed anyway. It was too good of news to ruin his mood.

"Well, yeah. It's good timing, too, 'cause I don't know about you but I was getting to the end of my rope here." TJ stared at him. The whole ship was one big nut job, it was a matter of how long you could last before you broke.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett and TJ had wandered the corridors to relax when they heard an argument. Everett stopped TJ as they listened. They heard Spencer and Franklin. They walked faster to try and stop the fight when Everett saw Spencer push Franklin and call him fat. He gently stopped TJ as she rushed forward and pushed Spencer against the wall.

"What did I do?" Spencer asked, glaring at his commanding officer and TJ.

"Listen to me. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you'd better get it together fast" Everett said. He had noticed the changes in Spencer and didn't know what else to do. Spencer had listening problems apparently.

"He ran into me ..." Spencer started. Everett pulled him away from the wall slightly and pushed him back against it.

"Shut up! I don't care who ran into who. You keep pulling this crap, I'm gonna lock you up for good, you got that?" Spencer moved his glare from Everett to Franklin then finally came to rest on TJ. Everett slammed him against the wall once more, bringing Spencer's attention back to him. "Get out of here. Take a walk." Everett said pushing him down the hallway. Spencer stalked off, not once turning to look at the others. Everett sighed and grabbed TJ's hand, nodding to Franklin as they continued their walk.

"I've completed fourteen psych evals, I have eight more scheduled and I think the rest of the ship's avoiding me" TJ said, bringing the mood of their walk back up as Everett wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her body flush against his.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You lied to these people" Everett said walking into the control room where Rush was standing alone. Rush didn't even look up.

"I gave them hope" he responded, still working. Everett lost it. TJ had been so excited their baby might not have to live on the ship forever.

"False hope Rush!" he yelled. Rush finally looked up.

"Yeah, well so was dialling Earth. I knew it was pointless at the time but you persisted. Why? To boost morale. You tell me the difference" Rush challenged.

"I'll tell you the difference. One's a lie" Everett snarled.

"Who cares?" Rush asked. Everett froze. What? Everett apparently needed his hearing checked as he stood there and stared at Rush. "Who else knows about this, then?" Everett snorted.

"Wray overheard, so we can assume everyone knows on the ship." Rush furiously started pacing, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, well done, Colonel. You've just ruined the chance to maximise productivity" Rush said sarcastically. Everett was now positive he needed his hearing checked. Rush was blaming him for his own lies? Seriously?

"I wasn't the one who planted false information" Everett said in a deadly calm voice. Anger was now gone and was replaced with rage.

"Look, there may very well be an Icarus-type planet buried in the data. There may very well be. I've only begun to scratch the surface, but I'd be a lot further on if you would just let me use that ..."

"AGAIN with the chair" Everett said annoyed.

"Yes, the Chair! It could be our salvation ..."

"It could KILL somebody. Is that not enough for you?" Everett asked furiously. Rush ignored him.

"A sacrifice that could save the lives of everyone else on this ship!" Rush said. Everett turns on his heels.

"I'm not stopping you, Rush. Go, sit. Be my guest." Everett said opening the door. He waited for Rush to leave and when Rush didn't make a move to go he smirked. "That's what I thought" he said before leaving the room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What's wrong?" TJ asked as Everett entered their quarters.

"Bad day" he replied not giving her anymore. She knew the stress was taking its toll on him and she wanted to ease his pain and burdens some, but she didn't know how if he didn't talk to her.

"Lot of those lately, huh?" she joked. Everett smiled at her tiredly. "Hey, something else is bothering you" she said. "What happened?"

"This my psych eval?" Everett asked trying to avoid the topic. TJ smiled softly.

"It can be" she said. There was a small pause before she pushed once more. "Come on, talk to me" she practically begged. He smiled at her.

"Just Rush being Rush" he responded. TJ nodded sympathetically. She had heard that Rush had lied and was furious, but she knew things were hard on Everett. She stood up and pressed their child against him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I heard. It sucks, but you will do what's right for the people on this ship Everett. I know you can do it" she whispered. Everett nodded and buried his face in TJ's hair. They stood holding each other and taking in the support from each other.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok, so that was a little easier to write! Lol! Ok so next up is Justice, probably one of my favorite episodes because (don't die of shock) I actually know what I'm going to do! *looks over the side of the bed at Cassie dying of laughter* I'm serious this time! Ok thanks for reading now let me know what you thought please!


	9. Justice

AN: Ok so here we are with Justice and I know what I'm doing! *looks at incredulous looks and Cassie on the floor dying of laughter* Ok so this is a little alarming, I agree, but the good news is I can use contractions! *sees blank stares and Cassie continuing laughing* Ok, so I didn't have much for this AN, just wanted to waste space! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the baby girl in TJ's stomach, Chastity, and Cassie! Woot!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What was wrong with the old schedule?" Everett asked as he sat in his office. He was quietly talking with Camile as TJ took a nap on the couch. The baby had been giving her problems lately and she needed some rest. Everett didn't want to leave her side so she followed him.

"I'm worried that we may be pushing them too hard. It's not boot camp" Camile argued. Everett shot her a look.

"No. In boot camp you have plenty of opportunity to learn from your mistakes" Everett argued. He looked over at TJ and she shifted in her sleep. Just then his radio went off.

"Colonel Young, Lieutenant Johanson, this is Greer" the voice came through. Everett had turned TJ's radio off. Everett held down the button.

"Go ahead" Everett said.

"I'm in Sergeant Spencer's quarters. He did not show up for duty. I came by to check up on him. He's dead sir" Greer reported. Camile gasped. Everett cussed and threw down his pen, brushing past Camile as he went to wake up TJ to bring her. He would need his medic, if she could handle it.

"I'll be right there. Don't touch anything" Everett commanded. He kneeled next to TJ and brushed her hair away from her face. She stretched as much as she could before her eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her and ran his hand over her head. "We need to go. Spencer's dead" he whispered. TJ shot up and followed him through the hallways.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"When did it happen?" Everett asked TJ as she moved some of Spencer's limbs to figure out lividity and rigor. She looked down at her watch and counted the number of hours in his head.

"Rigor's set in pretty good but not completely, so I'd guess an hour either side of oh-two-hundred" she responded. Everett nodded and looked around.

"And no one heard the shot?" Camile asked looking everywhere but the body. Everett crossed his arms over his chest and TJ was helping the airmen load his body into a bag.

"He chose to have his quarters away from everybody else" Greer said. "He has been off lately." Everett nodded and watched TJ take a closer look at the blood.

"Based on the blood spatter on the wall and the position of the body, I'd say he was sitting on the edge of the bed when he shot himself" she said. Everett nodded and looked around.

"If it was suicide, where's the gun?" Everett asked. TJ just looked at him. Houston, they had a problem.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"So, any suspects?" Rush asked. Everyone looked at him in confusion, TJ rubbing her baby. "Well, excuse me for being blunt, but there is a killer on board the ship. Do we have any idea who did this?" Everett shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it" he said. TJ nodded. It was hard to imagine one of the people on board hurting another.

"You put ordinary people under enough stress, I think you'll find they're capable of just about anything. Add to that the fact he was hoarding water and food, involved in several confrontations, I doubt you'll find many tears shed over this man" Rush said. TJ stood in horror. Sure Spencer wasn't the nicest, but he was still,

"He's one of us Rush" Matt said. TJ nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Was he your friend? Or yours TJ?" Rush asked sarcastically. TJ had tears in her eyes as she looked away. Everett was going to let Rush have it for that unnecessary comment. "Did he, in fact, have one single friend aboard this ship?"

"James hung out with him" Eli said. He had been quietly absorbing the information. TJ cleared her throat.

"She tolerated him" she responded. Matt nodded to Eli.

"All right, so no-one could stand the guy. It does not make it OK" Matt said. Everett had remained quiet thinking about how to handle the situation.

"I didn't mean to suggest that it did. What I do suggest, however, is that, Colonel Young - you should try and find out who this killer is as quickly as possible" Rush said. Everett nodded.

"Get everyone in the gateroom now" Everett said, striding away from the others. TJ looked at him, worried about what was running through that head of his.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I'm aware of how extremely disturbing this is for all of us, so this is what we're going to do. Lieutenant Scott, Eli, Mr. Brody, Lieutenant James and Doctor Park were together playing cards in the Mess at the time of the murder. They can all corroborate each others' stories, which gives them an alibi. I'm sure others will have alibis, but some of us won't. I can tell you for a fact that I was in my bunk with  
TJ, sleeping at the time, but we can't prove that, and that makes us as much of a suspect as anyone. That is why I am turning over full control of the investigation. Lieutenant" Everett said. TJ knew it had to be hard to relinquish all of his authority on the matter over to Matt. Everett stepped next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"All right. We are going to do a room by room search, starting with quarters, until the weapon is found. Now, everyone needs to stay here until that search is complete but, in the meantime ..." Matt started as Franklin stepped forward.

"You are not searching my room without me there" he said. Matt sighed. He figured there would be some resistance.

"Anybody who wants to be there when their room is being searched can come along when their name is called. That fair?" Matt asked. The others nodded as TJ and Everett stood there. They honestly didn't care. They didn't do it. "OK. Doctor Franklin, you can be first. Who else would like to be present when their ...?" Matt watched as over half the room raised their hands. "Ok, it'll take all day that way but we can, uh, we can do two at a time. If that's what you want" he saw no objections from the room. Matt suddenly held more respect for what Everett did and had to put up with on a daily basis. "Alright, Franklin lead the way. You too" he said motioning to a woman standing next to Franklin. Both civilians nodded and the small group headed off.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett sat on one of the stairs, TJ on his lap. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Everett smiled down at his wife and their baby. He would do anything for them and he had no doubt it would come to that sooner or later.

"Colonel Young, come in" Everett's radio chirped. Everett glared at the thing. Where was Rush and why was he not with the others?

"What is it?" Everett asked. "And have they checked your quarters?"

"Well, I don't know, actually. I've got work to do" Rush said impatiently. Everett frowned. Why could the man not listen just once?

"Where are you?"

"The control interface room. Look, I've come across some very interesting data ..."

"You're supposed to be here, waiting with the rest of us" Everett said in a growl. Rush was testing what little patience he had left.

"Colonel, obviously neither one of us has anything to do with this business" Rush said as if he was talking to a small child. TJ rubbed her hand across Everett's back to calm him down before he blew at Rush.

"Well, that's not the point" Everett said through clenched teeth.

"I thought, while all this was going on, it might give us the opportunity to keep working. Obviously I was wrong. Rush out" Rush said before turning his radio off. Everett almost growled again.

"Rush, get your ass back to the Gateroom. Rush?"

"Colonel Young, this is Scott, come in?" Everett sighed and ran a hand over his face as he held the button.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant" Everett said.

"You and TJ are up, sir. D'you two wanna be here, or ...?" Matt asked. Everett looked at TJ and saw her shrug her shoulders.

"No, no, you go ahead. We'll, uh, we'll wait here" Everett said. The radio went silent as they waited in anticipation.

"Colonel, this is Scott. I need you and TJ to get down here right away" Matt said. Everett and TJ's brows furrowed. This was so not good.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Where was it?" Everett asked as they walked in. Matt pointed to the table.

"Air vent" Eli said. Everett and TJ both nodded.

"The vent, that's imaginative" TJ said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to look that hard" Eli said guiltily, knowing that one of his friends was going to be blamed for murder even when everyone knew they wouldn't do it.

"That's OK. I was the one who authorized the search" he said. He looked up at Matt. "You don't believe one of us put it there, do you?"

"Of course not sir" Matt responded. Eli nodded along.

"Somebody's trying to frame us" TJ said, taking another look at the gun.

"Right, so this is what I've been thinking. We say that we found it in a storage room. Only the person who hid it in there will know any better. Maybe we can smoke 'em out that way" Matt suggested. Everett and TJ shared a long look.

"They are going to think it was me because I called suicide" TJ whispered. Everett nodded. "We can't do it Matt's way, just give the gun to Camile and say it was me."

"I want you to take this gun to Wray, tell her where and how you found it. Leave nothing out. She'll know what to do. Just don't tell her it was TJ" Everett said. Matt nodded and picked up the gun. He wasn't happy with the orders, but he obeyed anyway. Eli gave them one more apologetic glance and left. Everett pulled a softly crying TJ into his arms. She was brave, braver than even he knew.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ was curled asleep on the bed as Everett sat on the couch waiting for Chloe. TJ had been placed on house arrest and Everett refused to leave her side. The ship had refused to listen to her and had basically cut her off from their lives. TJ had a good long cry about that, but she had fallen asleep.

"Thanks for coming" Everett said as Chloe came in. He shut the door behind her and motioned for her to have a seat on one of the couches in the room. He sat across from her. "I need a favor. Obviously you've heard about what's been going on." He waited for her nod as her eyes traveled over to TJ's resting form. "She didn't do it Chloe, but it looks like I'm going to have to clear her name before I can find out who did." Chloe didn't understand.

"And I come in…"

"Wray used the stones to talk to her I.O.A. superiors. She came back authorized to hold an evidentiary hearing on the matter" Everett explained. Chloe nodded.

"That doesn't sound so bad" she said. Everett sighed.

"Don't kid yourself. She's going to go after TJ with as much force as she can. TJ can't take the stress or pressure right now. The point is, if she's going to be the de facto prosecutor, I'm gonna need a defense, so ..." he started. Chloe's eyes widened.

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself. Everett nodded.

"You went to Harvard" he said.

"For political science!" she exclaimed. Everett looked her dead in the eye.

"Please, it is more politics than law and I don't want it to seem like military versus civilians" he said. Chloe looked over at TJ again. "She needs more support Chloe. And you are a far more likely option than Eli."

"Alright" she whispered. Everett set his hand on her knee across the table. She looked at his face and saw the pain, anger, frustration, and sadness wearing him down. She smiled at him before leaving the couple alone.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ sat in the back of the hearing. No one would come close to her, but she stayed strong. She needed to know what was going on with everything. She couldn't stand not knowing. As one of the marines came in, she gave them a friendly smile as he looked at her. He walked past her and sat next to one of the other scientists.

The tears welled up in her eyes. Why did she do this to herself? Had she not spent hours upon hours helping save these people and they all turned on her. Had she not risked her life more than once for them? She stood up and left the make shift courtroom, running into Everett on the way back to their quarters. Everett pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. He wished he could do something for her to make it easier, but he had no clue what to do.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ had left the room and went for a walk. As she passed through a corridor she heard a small group of people talking. She stopped just before the doorway and listened.

"You don't think she really did it?" one woman asked. TJ smiled lightly.

"I'm not so sure what to think any more" another woman replied. TJ's heart dropped.

"Well, maybe it's just like Rush said. Maybe she thought she had no other choice" one of the men in the room said. TJ imagined they were nodding their heads.

"Well, let's face it: how well do any of us really know the woman?" another man said. TJ felt more tears pricking at her eyes so she turned around and walked back to her quarters.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett entered the room and saw all the military personnel gathered and standing at attention.

"At ease" he said as he walked in. Everyone relaxed slightly except Greer who looked at Everett.

"This has gone on long enough, Colonel. We're ready to back your play" Greer said. Everett looked around.

"That won't be necessary. Some of you don't believe Lieutenant Johanson anyway, so I appreciate those of you who want to help, but like I said, it won't be necessary" he responded. Matt nodded while Greer looked at him. He was confused.

"Miss Wray and I have already come to an agreement. She's going to close the investigation for lack of evidence against TJ. I, in return, will be stepping down. From this moment on, she is in command" he said. The others nodded. Everett left and heard Greer following him. He stopped just outside the doors. "It was one of your men Sergeant that didn't believe her." Greer nodded.

"I'll have a talk with…" Everett shook his head.

"What's done is done. Don't force it. I will see you later" Everett said as he left Greer standing there. He had just given the IOA control of the ship to help his wife. He didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett sat with TJ on the couch as Matt paced in front of them. TJ didn't like what Everett had done and had started a fight, or at least tried to. Her husband was very stubborn and determined. She was in trouble if their baby was the same way.

"All right, I don't get it. If Wray admits that there's not enough evidence against TJ ..."

"Well, there may not be enough to convict, but there's plenty to cast doubt. You know, if we force the issue, we risk dividing the crew. We can't afford that" Everett explained. Matt nodded and flopped down on the other couch.

"These people need a real leader."

"Whether they like it or not?" Matt nodded. Everett sighed and TJ rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "Lieutenant, nobody signed up for this, and I can't just assume they're gonna follow my orders, and I can't rule this ship by force. And by can't I mean won't." Matt nodded and stood, heading towards the door.

"All right. You tell us that Wray's in charge, then it's fine, but as far as me and TJ and the enlisted personnel are concerned, you are still our commanding officer, and nothing is gonna change that" Matt said before leaving the room and the couple.

"Matt's right you know" she said quietly. Everett nodded.

"I know."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"The planet and ship can wait. There is something you have to see" Everett said to Rush as TJ stood behind him. Rush sighed but followed the two anyway. He had a feeling he had an idea what they had to show him.

"Go ahead Eli" TJ said as the three entered the room. The KINO footage played and the group watched as Spencer shot himself before the footage ended.

"The Kino kept recording but the file must have gotten corrupted in the transfer. This is all I could get" Eli explained. TJ set her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently letting him know how grateful she was that he had helped her.

"The point is, it wasn't there when Greer found the body, so we know someone took it along with the gun" Matt said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who would have the skills to delete the file from the mainframe?" Everett asked, watching Rush closely. TJ swallowed. She knew what he knew.

"It's not that hard, really. Anyone with basic knowledge of the ship's computer. Uh, at least a dozen people, if not more" Eli said looking between the members of the small group standing there.

"Colonel, I'm sorry. I, uh, I-I don't know what to say. Obviously we need to re-think our situation" Camile said as she thought about things.

"Yes we do, but I'm escorting this one," he motioned to Rush, "to the planet first. We'll be back" Everett said kissing TJ and following a giddy Rush down the halls.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I know it was you" Everett said. It was just the two of them on the planet. Everett had an idea.

"I'm sorry?" Rush asked. Everett crossed his arms over his chest.

"The files were not corrupted. The Kino kept recording until you came into the room" Everett said. Rush froze. "So let's hear it. Let's hear how you lie your way out of this one."

"I heard a shot. I went to investigate and I found him" Rush said. Everett nodded.

"And then you decided to frame TJ for murder" Everett added.

"That's a bit melodramatic. No - I knew there wouldn't be any real evidence against her. The idea was to create just enough doubt on her to get you to step aside to have people leave her alone" Rush explained. Everett nodded, a frown firmly in place.

"I see. That was the idea" Everett said smiling.

"Well, you're the wrong man for the job, Colonel. I'm sorry to have to be the one to say it but I think you know it's true" Rush said. Everett stared at him.

"Do I?"

"You don't believe in the mission. You resigned your position as S.G. leader because you didn't wanna make the hard decisions, the life and death decisions. Well, that makes you a liability. I'm not proud of what I did, but I did it for the benefit of everyone on board."

"The end justifies the means?"

"Yes something like that" Rush said. Everett frowned further.

"It was alright for you to attack my wife, my pregnant wife, so you could get me out of my position? I don't think so jackass. She cried because of you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" Everett said. Rush looked away. Everett nodded that's what I thought" Everett said as he punched Rush. Rush stumbled back, clutching his face in pain. As he straightened up, Everett punched him again, then a third time. Rush fell to the ground. As Young stood over him, waiting for him to get up, Rush picked up a small rock and threw it at him, hitting him in the face, then jumped up and hurled himself at the colonel. They fell to the ground and rolled down the hillside, struggling with each other but the military man knew what he was doing and quickly got the upper hand, punching him in the kidneys and then lifted his head off the ground before slamming it down again. Before Rush can recover, he drug him to his feet and stared into his bleeding face. "Are we done?" Everett asked quietly. Rush spit some blood from his mouth.

"We'll never be done" he said. Everett head-butted Rush and watched as he fell to the ground unconscious. Everett turned and ran back to the gate.

"Where's Rush?" Camile asked as he stepped through on to Destiny, the wormhole closing behind him. He shook his head, not bothered to stop.

"He didn't make it."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett watched TJ sleep. His eyes were filled with tears that rolled down his cheek. He couldn't sleep. He had nightmares and so he was keeping himself awake so he didn't bother TJ or the baby.

"Ouch" TJ moaned. Everett froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked. TJ's eyes opened as her hand flew to the baby.

"I don't know. I just have sharp pains" she said. TJ took some calming breaths and relaxed. That was when she noticed the tears. "What's wrong?" Everett sighed before launching into what happened on the planet. TJ listened sympathetically. Her face contorted into pain.

"And I left him there to die" Everett finished. TJ grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I don't blame you, but…" TJ trailed off. Everett looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not knowing how to help. TJ held up one finger for him to save his questions. Her body started to shake in pain as she bit her lip. Everett could see the blood start to trickle.

"EVERETT" TJ screamed finally. "THE BABY!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I'm going to go hide now before everyone kills me! Oh but first look, it went how I wanted it to go! Woot! Alright leaving now! Space next people! Thanks for reading please let me know what you thought!


	10. Birth

AN: Ok so I don't know what I'm doing again! *sees readers breathe a sigh of relief* Yeah yeah yeah… I know you were all wondering if I had grown a brain! Well the answer is no. Sorry! Anyway so this not an episode, this is just about the baby. This is going to be fun. Now I'm not following along with the shows pregnancy timeline, I'm going to have TJ a little further along, as in she's about at the point she was in at Incursion, so about 8 months. So only 4 months faster, anyway…. On to the chapter before I die!

Disclaimer: I can only claimer my baby, Chastity.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"EVERETT!" TJ screamed. "THE BABY!"

"What's wrong, what's going on?" Everett asked frantically. TJ gritted her teeth against the pain.

"It's coming, now" TJ groaned. Everett panicked. The baby couldn't come yet, TJ still had two more months. He had no place for the baby to sleep, assuming it made it. TJ's face was hot and sweaty, tears streaming down her face as she thought about her baby. "It's too early Everett" she whimpered. Everett nodded.

"I know, but we had to see this coming. You were thrown through the Stargate, worried about me almost dying too many times to count, and then the ship turning on you" Everett said. TJ was trying to relax. The baby needed her calm. "Breathe" Everett commanded softly. TJ nodded.

"Everett, I'm scared" she whispered. Everett nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know, I am too. I'm going to go get Chloe and some towels and sheets so we can bring our baby into the world" Everett said. TJ squeezed his hand once more as another pain shot through her. Man this was worse than the time she was shot.

"Hurry" she pleaded. Everett nodded and kissed TJ on the forehead and set his hand on the baby.

"I will" he replied. He looked at the baby bump his hand rested on. "Be good for mommy and wait until daddy gets back" Everett said. The baby kicked his hand and Everett smiled before leaving to go find everything he needed. TJ threw her head back as the pain started to subside some.

"Please baby, you have to be ok. I need you baby and so does daddy. Please baby" TJ sobbed out. She needed her baby. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett raced through the hallways. He couldn't find Chloe anywhere and didn't know where else to look. He pounded on Matt's door. The Lieutenant opened his door in his boxers, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Chloe?" he asked. Matt pretended to not know what the Colonel was talking about.

"Sir?" he questioned. Everett pushed past him and saw Chloe sitting up in bed, the sheet wrapped around her naked torso.

"Get up, get dressed, you've got to help me deliver a baby" Everett said. Chloe gasped at him and almost dropped the sheet. "Now Chloe, the baby's only supposed to wait until daddy gets back!"

"She's not due for another two months" Chloe exclaimed. Everett rolled his eyes. He was losing his patience and fast.

"Well the baby's going to be just like me, you know? Not good with waiting and patience" Everett said sarcastically as he turned around so Matt and Chloe could get dressed.

"Alright, let's go" Chloe said. Everett stormed off, stopping by to get the extra linens they needed. Everett was freaking out. Would he be a good father? Would he be able to balance the command and his family? Would the baby be able to survive on the ship for god knows how long? Would their baby even live?

"Everett, it will be ok" Chloe said as she and Matt ran to catch up with the man who was practically running through the halls. Everett gave her a small smile.

"I hope you're right."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ bit her lip in pain. She didn't want to wake up the whole ship, but she needed Everett and Chloe and she needed them now. Where were they?

Just as she finished that thought Matt, Chloe, and Everett came rushing into the room. Everett dropped the sheet and towels on the end of the bed and sat next to her and held her hand tightly. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm here. Daddy's back with Chloe and Matt" Everett said. Tears stung her eyes as she was surrounded by most of her family. There were people missing, but she didn't care about that right now. Right now she wanted the baby to stop trying to give mommy a heart attack.

"Alright, I've never done this before TJ" Chloe said, rolling her sleeves up further. Matt sat his gun down and rolled his sleeves up too and stood there ready to help.

"Both of you need to wash your hands first" TJ panted out. Chloe and Matt nodded rushing off quickly to do that. Everett cupped TJ's face in his palms and kissed her deeply, before leaning down and hovering above her rounded stomach.

"Baby, we all love you, don't you ever forget that. Please calm down a little, so mommy can give birth to you. Daddy wants to see you happy and healthy and mommy too. Please baby" Everett whispered to his child before giving it a gentle kiss. TJ let more tears roll as she realized how much the whole ship needed this baby. It would be their hope. Their joy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chloe took the sheet and covered TJ's legs as TJ got ready to push. Matt had agreed to stand guard to make sure no one came in unannounced. Everett had teased him about being squeamish, which Matt denied venomously, until TJ started growling through the pain again.

"Ok Chloe, next time I need to start pushing. I just need you to guide the baby out and hold the head up. Aright?" TJ instructed as she breathed hard. Chloe just nodded looking unsure of herself.

"You'll do fine Chloe" Everett said. Chloe smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright let's bring this baby into the world" she said. TJ nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" she chuckled. She was caught mid laugh by another contraction. She nodded once at Chloe who positioned her hands to catch the baby. TJ held her breath as she used everything in her to push. TJ was panting once the first wave passed. It wasn't long before another one hit and Chloe held the baby's head in her hands. A few more pushes and the shoulders slid out. Chloe was sure she never wanted a child as she heard TJ struggle the rest of the way. As soon as the baby was out, Chloe clamped off the umbilical cord and cut it like TJ had instructed. She gently toweled the baby off, waiting for the first cry. Everett looked at the baby scared. "TJ, what do I do?" she asked. Both looked up and saw that TJ had passed out.

"TJ!" Everett screamed as he rushed to her side. He knew the baby was well taken care of with Chloe. He felt for a pulse and it was there, weak but there. Everett positioned her in a better position and covered her with the blanket, kissing her forehead.

"The baby's breathing" Chloe said, tears in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. TJ was supposed to be on Earth and having the baby at a hospital where they could properly take care of the baby. "I'm sorry Everett" Chloe said handing the baby over before leaving. Everett watched her. He felt horrible that Chloe was blaming herself over things. He would have a talk with her later.

"Hi baby. We'll give you a name when mommy wakes up. I'm daddy and you will forever be a daddy's girl won't you? I think so. I love you and mommy so much baby. I would do anything for you two" Everett whispered. His daughter started whimpering. He pulled her closer to his body and watched as she turned her head into the crook of his arm. He smiled down at her. "Let's go see if we can find Aunt Chloe" he said. The baby yawned and slept. Everett smiled. Who would have thought two girls could turn him from a rock who tried to avoid emotions to the pile of goo before them.

"Word of advice, no dating until you're 30 at least" he whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ woke up and realized she was sleeping in her bed. She set her hands on her now flat stomach and panicked. Where was her baby?

"She's asleep" Everett answered as he watched her face. TJ took a small breath and relaxed, flopping back onto the pillows. "Pretty sure she's hungry though mommy" Everett said picking his daughter up and bringing her over. TJ leaned against the wall as she held her baby for the first time. She offered her breast to the baby, who latched on to her nipple and started sucking hungrily.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About three hours. I'm surprised she stayed quiet so long" Everett said as he sat next to his girls. TJ smiled and looked down at the baby. "She still needs a name" Everett said as he ran his hand over her downy head. TJ smiled.

"Chastity, Chastity Kayla Young" TJ said. Everett smiled and leaned down, kissing his new daughter on the head.

"Welcome to Destiny, Chastity" he whispered to her. TJ smiled as he continued to fill her in on all she needed to know. Chastity was already going to be a daddy's girl.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok, so there you go. The birth of Chastity. Thank gods! I missed my little trouble maker! Hehe! Now she will be around when the Alliance comes and we will know how well that will go over with Everett! I'm evil! Alright, thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
